


Змеевик в золотой оправе

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Forced Marriage, Hermaphrodites, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Other, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: - Позвольте брачующимся познакомиться поближе, - прозвучала кодовая фраза Жреца. Некроманты притащили своего, кланового, и Тайшха слегка удивленно взглянул на Лорда. Серьезно, они будут вступать в брак? Шутка, что ли? Это же людская выдумка, серпентеры так не делают!





	1. Пролог. Как все начиналось

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже отметил это везде, где только можно, но на всякий случай уточню: герои - гермафродиты. Да. И змеелюды. Если вдруг кому-то интересно посмотреть на анатомию:  
> https://vk.com/photo-153468898_456239324
> 
> Портретик главных героев:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846016/v846016045/16108f/quTwg_PVY1I.jpg
> 
> Приятного прочтения )

 – Приветствую. – Чудное создание с волосами цвета воронова крыла поклонилось и выпрямилось, сложив руки на груди и спрятав ладони в рукавах хомонги, как положено нежным самкам. Но хвост свило в позу ожидания, которую обычно используют самцы при декларировании ухаживания.

Ну, все ясно. Сразу обозначил, зачем Сишши явились.

– Приветствую. – Тайшха, напротив, испытывал жгучий стыд, что не принарядился. Обычная юката, и вовсе без украшений, а под юкатой – голое тело. Собственно, как сорвали с тренировки – так и понесся... едва успел поданный халат напялить, а пояс вообще завязывал, стоя перед мембраной центрального зала. Спасибо Рицхе, ага.

А Сишши его терпеливо ждали. Полчаса. Или даже больше – Тайшха просто не хотел об этом думать. Не надо! И так тошно. И стыдно. Еще и родитель сверкает глазами, сразу ясно: головомойка будет, и еще какая!..

– Позвольте брачующимся познакомиться поближе, – прозвучала кодовая фраза жреца. Сишши притащили своего, кланового; Тайшха, заметив это, удивленно взглянул на Лорда. Серьезно, они будут вступать в брак? Шутка, что ли? Это же людская выдумка, серпентеры так не делают!

Разряженный и накрашенный Сишш двинулся вперед, на влажных губах цвела улыбка. Паучий шелк его одеяния тихо шуршал, а хрустальные подвески в ушах, на поясе и браслетах слегка позвякивали. Шею обнимало искрящееся нечто, что Тайшха опознал как хрустальное – неожиданно, правда? – ожерелье. Правда, больше оно напоминало плетеный доспех. В центре помещался треугольный черный камень.

Тайшха поморщился – ассоциации с этим осколком были самые нехорошие. От намека на то, что в любом некроманте скрывается внутренняя мразь, до картины, где предполагаемый супруг вырывает из ожерелья этот осколок и всаживает Тайшха, скажем, в глаз...

«Тахешесс, да он просто-напросто выставка ювелирки! – раздраженно подумал Шаант. – И даже не Некромантов, а Умельцев, стопроцентно! Просто не верю, что Сишш не воспользовались правом старшего клана и не позаимствовали все эти украшения "на благо ветви"!»

Сильный тычок в спину вывел из оцепенения: серпентер понял, что похерил все. Это не шутка. Он тупо не ответил на предложение познакомиться! «Мне конец, – обреченно подумал Тайшха. – Я бесславно помру во цвете лет и буду покрыт позором, как почетный идиот клана Шаант».

Сглотнув, шасс торопливо выполз вперед, но было поздно: он видел это по лицам серпентеров своего клана, по лицам некромантов, с застывшими улыбками и недвижимыми глазными яблоками. Как маски... Маски жрецов смерти.

– Вы... очень красивы... – тихо пробормотал, глядя в пол. А что сказать? А больше нечего сказать!

– Я понял, – вежливо ответил Сишш. – Так красив, что вы голову потеряли. Но это ничего, такое иногда случается.

Послышался одобрительный смех, «общество» приняло шутку благосклонно. «Демоны бездны, этот Сишш сейчас попросту спасает мой хвост!» – Тайшха взял себя в руки и постарался припомнить, что нужно делать, когда официально знакомишься.

Вроде бы полагалось обнюхать друг друга. Но Шаант не смел. Он уже наворотил дел, так вдруг еще что не так сделает и окончательно все испортит...

Но выход нашел, опять же, Сишш: без трепета или сомнений придвинулся еще ближе – крыльями взметнулись белые руки в перьях складок цветистой хомонги, – обхватил Шаанта за плечи и поцеловал прямо в губы. Тайшха оцепенел, однако мысленно отвесил себе затрещину и сообразил положить руки на талию Сишша, приоткрыв рот в ответ на поцелуй. Вот так, чтобы не было сомнений, что они друг другу нравятся...

Однако их дыхание едва успело смешаться, даже языки не коснулись друг друга, как некромант отступил назад, оставив Тайшха с видом донельзя глупым и растерянным. Тот опустил руки, сцепив их за спиной, а чужак повернул голову и объявил:

– Знакомство совершено.

– Оба брачующихся согласны на этот брак?

– Согласен, – пожал плечами Сишш.

– Да, – кивнул Тайшха. – Согласен.

– Тогда прошу познакомившихся проследовать в комнату соглашений и заключить брачный контракт. – Служитель Сишшей ласково улыбнулся и показал рукой на выход.

Спустя череду пустынных коридоров, по которым и Сишш, и сам Тайшха ползли в ледяном молчании, они все в той же торжественной тишине проследовали в маленькую комнатку. Там их ждала груда мягких подушек, а еще – пять копий одного и того же свитка, который Шаант и Сишш должны были подписать. Их якобы «брачный договор». Свобода и счастье всего лишь двух особей в обмен на обоюдное открытие рынка и военную поддержку – просто чудесный обмен, не правда ли?

– Не забудьте, вы должны находиться там хотя бы пятнадцать минут, – прошипел Тайшха в спину Лорд. Некромант взглянул на него ледяными глазами и вежливо улыбнулся. Лорд мрачно отступил, буравя сглотнувшего Тайшха взглядом. Выражение лица родителя не сулило ничего хорошего.

«За что мне все это», – тоскливо подумал Шаант.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хомонги - праздничное одеяние, многослойное кимоно с пышным бантом сзади. Взято из японского, с намеренными искажениями.  
> Юката - повседневная одежда, почти как халат, только красивый.  
> Тахешесс – главный злой бог. Имя часто используется как ругательство.


	2. Глава 1

– Замечательно, – пропел Сишш, вынимая из волос шпильки. Шаант молча возлежал на постели, поглядывая то на свежую вязь серых узоров на правом запястье, то на обсидиановые палочки в руках зеленого шасса, заточенные так, что ими можно было выколоть глаз.

Картина с Сишшем, втыкающим в тело Тайшха что-нибудь острое, обретала пугающую реалистичность.

– Просто чудесно. – Зеленый шасс смотрелся в зеркало и, казалось, еще больше прихорашивался, а не разоблачался для брачной ночи. Тайшха разглядывал узор из черных точек и разводов на спине его... э-э... супруга? Тахешесс, это непривычно.

«Подумать не могу, что еще полчаса назад я даже в самом страшном сне не мог представить рядом с собой кого-нибудь... зеленого, а тут хоба! – и уже в браке с таким». – Шаант едва слышно вздохнул.

– Тер Шаант, что ж вы молчите? Вы не рады браку? Так я не сильно вас обременю, – обернулся к нему некромант. Узкое подвижное лицо с мелкими чертами можно было бы назвать красивым, даже очень, но его портил большеватый рот с пухлыми губами. Когда Сишш улыбался, то напоминал лягушку. Тем временем зеленый шасс продолжал:

– Если вам претит выполнение супружеского долга, так просто поставьте метку и примите мою. И располземся в разные стороны, вы один или с любовником, я один или с любовником. Как вам?

– У меня нет любовника, – угрюмо пробормотал Шаант, а про себя добавил: «Вообще-то есть, но теперь придется с ними расстаться».

– Это неважно, – заверил его некромант, подновляя помаду. – Главное – ваше желание или нежелание жить со мной. Поверьте, я готов к любому исходу событий. Я был готов, когда соглашался явиться сюда, я был готов, когда увидел вас, и я готов к этому сейчас.

– Как вас зовут? – перебил его сладкую, но вызывающую гадливую дрожь речь Тайшха. Конечно, все, что предлагал некромант, было очень удобно, и понятно, и правильно... но как же мерзко слышать!

– Меня? – слегка осекся некромант, будто удивился, но лишь шире растянул губы. А глаза так и остались стылыми, как у мертвой рыбы. – Ма Айрис тер Сишш. Средний отпрыск Лорда Сишш. Смесок с Лордом клана Массаракх. Признан семьей Харессов.

Четко, как на войне.

– Вы всегда так представляетесь? – с ядом в голосе спросил Шаант. Некромант пожал плечами, отворачиваясь.

– Вы же должны знать, что берете. Хотя в общем это, конечно, не имеет значения. – Тайшха едва успел заметить странную, чуть горькую улыбку, настолько мимолетной она была. Сишш тут же встрепенулся и заигрывающим тоном сменил тему: – Но вы не сказали мне свое имя. Или хотите, чтобы я называл вас уважительно, по имени клана?

– Называйте меня по имени без суффиксов, – решительно прекратил этот фарс Шаант, гневно прошелестев хвостом по постели. – Я – Ма Тайшха тер Шаант.

– Как скажете, – рассеянно обронил Сишш, не оборачиваясь и что-то поправляя кисточкой на лице. – Как насчет брачной ночи? Желаете?

– А вы? – ядовито поинтересовался Шаант. «Он что, пищу предлагает, или как? Что за тон, Тахешесс?! Как можно говорить об этом _так_!»

– Мне все равно, – пожал плечами Сишш. Тайшха поднялся и молча подполз к сидящему на мягком пуфе серпентеру. Положил руки на плечи, погладил. Ухватил крепче, разминая. По телу Айриса пробежалась легкая дрожь.

– Вы так красивы... – прошептал в самое ухо со сжатыми гребнями. Пробежался кончиком большого пальца вдоль спинного гребня, едва касаясь, только чтобы подразнить. – Хотите, я вас поласкаю?

– Хочу, – тихо прошептал Сишш, отведя взгляд в сторону, на руки с выпущенными когтями. Черный, блестящий лак. «Интересно, наверное, пялиться?» – с нарастающим весельем подумал Тайшха, но не стал подначивать некроманта вслух.

Айрис безучастно разглядывал пальцы, пока Шаант неспешно массировал его плечи и заднюю часть шеи, но не сумел скрыть судорожный вздох от прикосновения к затылку. Пальцы Тайшха довольно умело зарылись в смоляные, блескучие волосы и стали слегка потягивать их, отчего ушные гребни Айриса встали торчком и «хлопнули».

«Словно шелк текут». – Тайшха пропустил пряди по ладони, восхищаясь их гладкостью.

– Так... – тихо выдохнул Айрис, поворачивая голову, чтобы Шаанту было удобнее, подсказывая приятные местечки. Тот слегка распустил завязки хомонги и осыпал поцелуями шею некроманта, нежно прихватывая губами тонкую кожу с шероховатыми песчинками чешуи.

– Замечательно. – С тихим полустоном Сишш откинулся назад, на грудь Тайшха, позволяя тому делать с собой все, что придет в голову. Разумеется, Шаант этим благосклонным согласием сразу же воспользовался... – М-м... о-о да... ах-х!..

Айрис не выдержал и плавно повернулся лицом к Тайшха. Тот оторопел от близости, в которой оказались их лица. Взгляд Сишша был затуманенный, тонкие веки не могли спрятать сияние зеленого огня. Приоткрытые губы мокро блестели черной краской и напоминали две налитые соком до краев ежевики.

– О-ох-х... – Тайшха не понял, кто выдохнул тихий стон, когда их лица качнулись друг к другу. Незнакомые пока друг другу губы соприкоснулись, Шаант скользнул рукой под тонкую ткань хомонги, жадно оглаживая плоский и твердый живот, тут же двигаясь дальше, к крепким бедрам, покрытым до этого расписным шелком...

– Нет! – Два огненных озера дико сверкнули в полумраке покоев. Железные пальцы сдавили запястье, Тайшха зарычал от боли, резко отпрянув. Некромант тут же отпустил его, испуганно отшатнувшись. Оба замерли, ошеломленные.

– Простите! – Айрис опомнился первым, сложил руки перед собой и согнулся так, что волосы скрыли лицо. Тайшха, морщась, потер руку. – Простите меня! Я... испугался!

– Если не хотите – не будем. – Сишш все еще оставался в позе крючком. Тайшха окинул склоненную спину неприязненным взглядом, отметив, как прижат к спине спинной гребень. Некромант очевидно хотел скрыть свои эмоции, притом отчаянно ловил чужие, раскрыв ушные гребни до предела.

– Я хочу, – Айрис откинул волосы и посмотрел на Тайшха тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, – просто не привык к вашему… роду. И немного нервничаю. Простите, – еще раз извинился, отводя взгляд и кусая губы. Шаант склонил голову к плечу, одним глазом следя за выражением лица «супруга», а другим искоса отслеживая движения зеленого хвоста. Некромант, похоже, сам испугался больше, и теперь медленно, волнообразно шевелил хвостом, неуклонно сжимаясь в клубок.

– Если хочешь, можем продолжить, – намекнул, – на ложе. В любом случае нам надо поспать... – Тайшха вяло хохотнул, но некромант не поддержал шутки (довольно плоской, надо признать), вместо этого погладив бедра завлекающим жестом.

– Продолжим с места, где остановились? – Безуминка в зеленых глазах уже не ревела необузданным морем огня, а тихо тлела, выцветая с каждой секундой. Вскоре ничего не напоминало о недавней вспышке. Стоило признать, некромант превосходно умел принимать вид паиньки.

– Пожалуй.

Медленно, стараясь не придавить свеженазванного супруга хвостом и не дайте боги не показаться агрессивным, Тайшха приблизился к Сишшу и притронулся к отставленным локтям. Айрис уже полностью овладел собой, широкий рот изогнулся дугой вверх, давая разрешение. Разноцветные губы слились в ласке, белые руки Сишша властно прижали Тайшха ближе.

– А ты умеешь это делать. – Шаант прервал жадные поцелуи, которыми обменивались супруги, и потянул зеленого шасса на широкое мягкое ложе, устеленное покрывалами.

– Мне нравится, когда вы делаете так... – Айрис порочно облизнулся и продемонстрировал. Тайшха совсем расслабился и налег на него сверху, наконец-то позволив себе свободно огладить и ощупать все богатство, скрываемое до этого под многослойным торжественным нарядом.

Сишш имел плоский живот, твердый, как доска, несколько шрамов – хорошо залатанных, впрочем – и совершенно умопомрачительную дугу от талии к бедру: крутую, плавную, с колдовской неотвратимостью ведущую руку к самому сокровенному месту. Зеленый еще не открылся, но Шаант не унывал: время пока не пришло. Он хотел насладиться любовником как можно лучше, растянуть удовольствие познания, исследовать нового партнера и дать тому совершить то же самое в ответ.

Некромант не сопротивлялся изысканиям, покорно позволил развязать до конца широкий пояс хомонги и раскрыть шелковые полы. Белую грудь венчали две розовые вершины, к которым Тайшха тут же припал губами – все было будто нарочно подделано под его вкусы. Бесконечно приятно оказалось целовать и вылизывать, легонько прикусывая время от времени, тонкую жилистую шею, пахнущую сладкими фруктами.

– Разденьтесь. – В голосе Айриса причудливым образом переплелись спокойствие, нотки наслаждения и жадное любопытство. Шаант не стал противиться, стянув юкату через голову и отшвырнув в сторону. Он повел плечами, показывая мускулы, и окинул лежащего под ним некроманта восхищенным взором.

– Какой же вы... чудесный... – Собственные руки будто обрели независимую волю, неуверенным жестом осваивающегося собственника опустившись на Айрисовы ребра. Тот лениво улыбнулся, позволяя себя трогать.

Вскоре они покончили со взаимным изучением и перешли к самой приятной части. Поцелуи становились все дольше, все яростнее, объятия потеряли нежность и превратились в жесткие захваты: каждый боролся за право вести, но безрезультатно. Наконец, некромант, по-видимому, осознав тщетность их соперничества, поддался, вздернув на секунду бедра вверх и пробормотав что-то себе под нос на незнакомом языке.

– Спасибо, – Тайшха хотел было наградить его поцелуем, но Айрис ловко увернулся и дьявольским образом изменил диспозицию: теперь Шаант лежал, растерянный, на боку, а зеленый шасс, порочно улыбнувшись, завладел давно вышедшим из внутреннего кармана членом Тайшха с помощью ловких рук и чудесного рта. Тут вовсе стало невозможно о чем-то думать, кроме порхающего острого язычка и умелых губ, нежащих гордость самца.

– О-о, так хорошо, да, пожалуйста, вот здесь, здесь, о-о-о... – Тайшха стиснул зубы, запрокинув голову и изливаясь – позорно быстро, но сейчас… не стыдно. Инстинктивно он вцепился в волосы Сишша, прижимая его голову к паху. Лишь услышав треск рвущихся простыней, Шаант спохватился и тут же отпустил супруга.

– Прости, – виновато отвел взгляд в сторону. Но глаза сами возвращались к белому, чуждому цветом и пропорциями лицу, испачканному семенем – слишком это было развратно, чтобы не смотреть.

Сишш откинул волосы нервным движением, вытер рот и кивнул. Стряхнул с руки пропоротое когтями покрывало.

– Ничего страшного, супруг мой. Абсолютно ничего страшного. – Голос его, хоть и запыхавшийся, и противно хрипящий, едва ли потерял гран безмятежности. Казалось, будто Сишш находился не в постели, а на тренировке, настолько равнодушно он переживал физические неудобства. И то, что некромант решил не показывать недовольство, не только не умалило вину Тайшха, но сделало ее даже сильнее.

– Иди сюда. – Шаант уложил зеленого серпентера на спину, погладил ладонью его не до конца показавшуюся на свет плоть и переместился ниже, туда, где края половой щели сходились в плотно сжатую скважину.

От первого нежного касания языка Сишш только вздрогнул, но через несколько минут разохотился и тихо стонал, так проникновенно, что от каждого звука, слетающего с его губ, у Тайшха в члене словно что-то дергало. Кровь прилила к плоти, уже скрывшейся наполовину внутри тела, и мышцы снова вытолкнули член наружу. Но теперь ему предстояло подождать…

К некоторому разочарованию Шаант обнаружил, что доставшийся ему в супруги некромант не был девственником. Его щель уже явно не раз использовалась по назначению, но все равно была узкой и тугой и плотно обнимала скользящие в ней пальцы. Красные края блестели от внутреннего сока, которым истекал и член Сишша. Некромант закрыл глаза, судорожно тиская одеяло. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию, напряжение заставило его откинуть голову и хрипло простонать невнятную похвалу.

Шаант продолжил играться пальцами и погрузил в рот головку чужого члена – вообще-то он не пылал любовью к подобным занятиям, но Айрис так хорошо ласкал его, просто грешно не отплатить тем же, – стал жадно слизывать смазку с густым ароматом... кажется, ванили... или что-то вроде того. Сладкий, сладкий запах с ноткой южных фруктов, гораздо гуще, чем на шее. Сам Тайшха пах хвоей, лесом, влажной землей. Специфический запах, не всем нравится.

Решив, что очевидно изнывающий от желания некромант готов, Шаант прекратил его дразнить, подтянулся наверх и навис над распростертым супругом. Затем вошел коротким толчком, вызвав сдавленный вскрик, нашел правильный угол и протиснулся дальше. Интуиция подсказала двигаться мощно и резко, сладко мучая сильными ударами принимающее естество некроманта.

Широкий, «лягушачий» рот жалко искривился, уголки поехали вниз и в стороны, в страшной и смешной притом гримасе. В зеленых глазах стояла мутная поволока, и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ Тайшха почувствовал что-то еще, кроме вежливого дружелюбия. Только теперь он ощущал себя по-настоящему занимающимся любовью, а не просто отыгрывающим спектакль – талантливо, снаружи не понять, что не так, но насквозь фальшиво.

Айрис даже не стонал – он тихо поскуливал, как положено поверженной, сдавшейся на милость победителя особи. Тайшха впился в соблазнительный черный рот поцелуем, с восторгом принимая ответные объятия. Белые руки обвили его талию и подталкивали: вперед, еще сильнее, еще грубее, так, чтобы мышцы заболели от напряжения и каждая жилочка прониклась кипящей страстью.

– А-а-а-ах!!! – Сишш взвизгнул, боль полоснула Тайшха по спине – зачем же царапаться?!.. Серпентер зашипел-засвистел, отвлекшись на злость и упустив уже маячивший перед глазами экстаз, и в отместку поддал бедрами сильнее. Впрочем, Айрису этого уже не требовалось: тело некроманта медленно расслаблялось, из раскрывшейся дырочки на острие бордовой головки сочилась белая густая жидкость. Шасс довольно откинулся на подушки, жмурясь и потираясь всем телом о постель.

Тайшха выдернул собственный покрасневший член из хлюпнувшего отверстия, раскрытого и все еще возбужденного, и в три движения рукой довел себя до оргазма. Застонал сквозь зубы, с какой-то отупелой отстраненностью наблюдая, как ползут белесые капли по расписному шелку чужой хомонги.

– О, боги... – прошептал. У него ни разу не было такого яркого оргазма! И так быстро… – Боги...

Сишш покосился на него и прикрыл руками щель и быстро прячущийся внутрь тела член. Его дыхание еще не выровнялось, а на плече и шее уже проявились темные отметины – пламя, до сих пор радостно резвящееся в жилах, через губы проникло под кожу во время страстных поцелуев. Тайшха позволил себе минутку самодовольства: такие следы являли собой свидетельство связи, акта плотской любви, и никто не притронется к _его_ некроманту теперь.

Серпентер устало лег рядом с Айрисом, прижавшись к нему хвостом и покровительственно поглаживая им супруга. Никому не хотелось говорить. Шаант внимательно прислушивался гребнями к малейшим изменениям эмоционального фона, следя, чтобы все не вернулось к прежней фальшивой доброжелательности.

– Позвольте-ка... – Некромант внезапно приподнялся на локте, обвил Тайшха рукой, прижав к покрывалу, и... укусил за шею!

– Какого?!.. – Шасс вскинулся было, но все уже закончилось. Некромант отпрянул, улыбаясь гадливой улыбочкой – Тайшха с отвращением признал ту самую, которая появляется на лицах нашаливших младших потомков, когда родитель спрашивает их, кто виновен.

– Я же тоже должен был это сделать, – объяснил Сишш. Тайшха потер шею – чужое, горячее пламя пульсировало под кожей, рассылая щекотное тепло и стайки покалывающих иголочек от места укуса по всему телу. Зеленый огонь сильно отличался от золотого, которым владел сам Шаант.

– Мог бы и сказать, я бы дался. – Тайшха не смог спрятать детское возмущение в голосе. Айрис устало прикрыл глаза, закрывая паховое отверстие полностью.

– Я тебя не поранил? – запоздало обеспокоился Шаант. – Прости, я был груб. Просто ты такой... жаркий. – В голове зазвучало голосом почему-то Лорда-родителя: «Эгоистичный паршивец! А еще называешь себя нежным любовником и смеешь гордиться этим...»

Тайшха действительно обычно не позволял своей страсти принимать такие агрессивные формы. Он старался компенсировать неприятный запах, который многие принимали за затхлую вонь прелой, промокшей листвы, нежными ласками и всегда был внимателен к желаниям партнеров. Способность лучше других чувствовать эмоции всегда играла ему на руку, но сейчас интуиция подсказала что-то совсем странное...

– Нет, не поранили, – мирно отозвался Сишш, мимолетным жестом потирая подбородок костяшками пальцев. – Все было хорошо. Мне очень понравилось.

Тайшха проглотил замечание о том, что ему-то можно не врать и говорить так, как есть. Если все хорошо, откуда тогда неестественное спокойствие, которое зеленый транслирует позой, гребнями, голосом и выражением лица?.. Впрочем, если Сишш хочет – пусть врет. Тайшха потом объяснит, что ему врать бесполезно.

Шаант аккуратно стащил с расслабленного некроманта испачканную ими обоими хомонги, обтер ей живот Айриса и отбросил скомканную тряпку в сторону. Сишш проводил ее грустным взглядом. Зеленый шасс стянул с постели простыню и закутался в нее, а затем отвернулся и затих.

Тайшха испытывал странную смесь грусти и опустошенности. Серпентер улегся рядом с Сишшем, некстати вспомнив о том, что тот вовсе не любит и никогда не любил его, а появился в клане лишь для того, чтобы быть пешкой в политической игре.

Шасс несмело придвинулся к колючему, хоть и покорному сейчас некроманту, неуверенный, что его не оттолкнут, и приобнял супруга. Так странно называть так серпентера, с которым знаком меньше суток... Айрис поерзал, но ничего не сказал на это, только положил руку поверх кисти Тайшха.


	3. Глава 2

На утро Айриса в комнате не оказалось. Тайшха почувствовал себя обманутым. На языке осела язвительная горечь мысленных упреков: «Неудивительно, что некромант уполз», – думал змей, прокручивая в голове вчерашние размышления. Он вяло махнул рукой, сотворив заклинание дат.

– Пять утра! – С воплем сел. Где бродит его нареченный?! В такое-то время! Шаант растер лицо ладонью, чувствуя себя стариком – все тело затекло и болело. Последний раз так плохо ему было после ночевки в поле перед самым началом холодного сезона.

И тут прямо в ухо, показалось, зашептал тихий голосок. Тайшха потряс головой, но – нет, не послышалось. Наоборот, голос стал громче, бормотал уверенно – даже властно! – еще неразборчиво, но... Шаант вздрогнул, когда в ответ на пронзительный выкрик из ниоткуда по его жилам побежали пузырьки магии.

Серпентер не выдержал щекотки и встряхнулся всем телом, коротко простонав от приятного покалывания. Хотелось помочь, влиться – пусть жалкой каплей – в мощный поток чужой силы, бушевавшей... где-то наверху. Наверно, на поверхности.

Магия клана охотно подчинялась неизвестному колдуну. Пожалуй, даже слишком охотно, и одно лишь это обстоятельство выдавало уровень мастерства. Из всех знакомых Тайшха было лишь пять или шесть магов, которые могли устроить подобное беспокойство. Но они не стали бы так поступать... никто в клане Шаант не стал бы встречать рассвет традиционной игрой с энергией.

Впрочем, случайное представление нельзя было назвать скучным: опустив третье веко, серпентер умиротворенно разглядывал неровно вспыхивающие энергонити, своей дрожью рождающие легкий звон.

Но – чем ближе к кульминации – с каждым новым оборотом голос становился громче, пронзительнее, терял мелодичность, превращаясь в отрывистые выкрики. И мелодия, выплетаемая неизвестным из хрупкого трепета потоков магии, потеряла гладкость и витиеватость. Тайшха знал (теоретически, разумеется), отчего такое происходит: от слишком резких рывков, которым колдующий подвергает «струны» энергии, текущие в пространстве. А энергонити грубого обращения не приемлют.

И лишь когда гипнотическое очарование чужого колдовства ослабело, Тайшха внезапно понял, что его тревожило; будто недостающий кусочек мозаики встал на место. Это же _его Сишш_ чудит!

Вскочив, Шаант, как был, не облачаясь в ритуальные одежды и не приводя себя в порядок после бурной ночи, ринулся в коридор. Некроманта надо остановить! Он же перебудит всех на хрен! У Шаантов уже лет пятьдесят никто не поет по утрам! И, блять, надо же было последнему, кто использовал тренировочную площадку на поверхности, отключить защитный полог... Колдовство Айриса наверняка почувствовали и услышали все змеи клана!

– Это Сишш? – В коридоре он встретился с Лордом и двумя его подручными. Тайшха коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как горят щеки и поджимаются гребни. Как стыдно-то...

Из спален выглядывали встрепанные и заспанные серпентеры. Шептались, зевая и бросая на спешащих Лорда с советниками удивленно-насмешливые взгляды. Взгляды, казалось, обжигали – прилипчивые, мерзкие, видящие каждое пятно на чешуе. Тайшха столько стыда не испытывал даже при публичном унижении на собрании, когда Лорд отчитал его при всех!

Когда они поднялись, Сишш уже почти закончил. Зато Тайшха наконец-то понял, почему некромантов называют сумасшедшими... Вся агрессивность, продемонстрированная вчера, обрела смысл. Только спятивший мазохист будет резать собственные руки! И так облизывать, потираясь о запястья, как кошка, пачкаясь кровью... Тайшха чуть не стошнило от зрелища, не хотелось даже думать об ощущениях, но никуда было не деться – чужое наслаждение, слишком сильное, слишком... _животное,_ не давало шанса спрятаться, просто сжав гребни.

– О Шаирэссар... – прошептал кто-то дрожащим голосом. Тайшха прижал ладони к лицу, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Айрис – едва ли в этой твари с темными, сосущими глазами можно было признать прежнего Сишша – оторвался от «лакомства» и взглянул на них. Тайшха торопливо отвернулся, дрожа. Внезапно стало зябко. Словно из черных отверстий зрачков на него – только на него! – взглянуло что-то... что-то... холодное...

Лорд пришел в себя первым, нажав на камень-амулет в стене и включив заглушающий купол. Некромант заметно дернулся, будто марионетку подбросили на веревочках – наверно, слишком глубоко подключился к энергонитям.

– А-ах... – Тайшха мог поклясться, что изо рта Сишша вырвался клуб натурального зимнего пара! Но серпентер тут же забыл об этом: зеленый змей закрыл глаза (плавно, будто просто моргая, это даже обмануло его в первые секунды) и рухнул ничком. Глухой стук прозвучал неуместно и картинно, будто они все случайно попали в театральную постановку, только сами об этом еще не знают.

– Да ё мое!!! – взвыл Тайшха, бросаясь к нему. Айрис пробурчал что-то еле слышно, уверенно садясь и устало потирая лицо ладонью. Без ритуальной раскраски его лицо казалось бесцветным – едва тронутые розовой краской губы совсем не выделялись на белой чешуе, лишь ресницы горели углем. Некромант взглянул поверх плеча Тайшха и тут же натянул на лицо заученную улыбку – и будто все снова стало хорошо, будто у него нет никаких ран на руках.

– Приветствую, – изящный наклон шеи, ресницы завлекающе порхают, как ни в чем ни бывало. Айрис украдкой провел тыльной стороной руки по губам, но это было бесполезно – кровь только протянулась по щеке бурым мазком. Тайшха обхватил скуластое лицо руками, пристально всматриваясь в темные зрачки. Ничего необычного. – Что-то случилось?

– Ты случился! – прошипел Тайшха, чуть не плача от облегчения. Будто смерть мимо прошла, так страшно... Сишш прикрыл глаза, его лицо стало совершенно холодным и отстраненным. Он коснулся запястья Тайшха, провел легонько, будто в ласке, и змей поспешно отдернул руки.

– Очень жаль, что доставил вам неприятности. Если вы подскажете, что я сделал не так, я смогу не допускать подобного в будущем. – Умница-некромант, очевидно, прекрасно понимал, кого на самом деле просить о помиловании, и смотрел точно на Лорда.

– У нас не встречают рассвет, – сухо известил его тот. – Вы перебудили весь клан.

– Ох, – огорченно сделал бровки домиком Сишш. – Простите меня, я не хотел. Но у нас другая панель управления, да и я привык...

– Просто следите, чтобы этот амулет был заряжен и активирован, – с каменным лицом процедил Лорд Шаант, тыча пальцем в стену. Сишш поднялся, преувеличенно внимательно осмотрел указанную панель и кивнул.

– Инцидент исчерпан, – постановил Лорд, и старшие серпентеры чинно удалились. Тайшха остался наедине с некромантом.

– Сишш... – начал он, потом махнул рукой. – Ладно. Мне еще повезло! Я рано проснулся, – он хмыкнул, – а представь, каково другим, а? Смешно, х-ха...

Некромант промолчал. Он был наг, чист от нательных красок и возмутительно, отвратительно бодр. Тайшха мысленно гневно нашуршал на раннюю побудку и было развернулся ползти обратно в подземелья – если не выспаться, так хоть доспать – но его плеч коснулись чужие ладони.

– Постойте. – Айрис выглядел смущенным. Он слегка прикусил губу и перевел взгляд куда-то на плечо предсказателя. – Сейчас же нас не смогут услышать?

– Нет, мой... Лорд, – Тайшха запнулся, сдержал вздох, – все уже сделал.

– Тогда... не хотите заняться любовью? – внезапно спросил Айрис, склонив голову на плечо. Шаант сглотнул. Узкие ладони ласкающе поглаживали по ребрам, а рот прирожденного актера изгибался персонально для него.

– Что, здесь? – Тут же почувствовал себя глупым малолеткой. Стесняться секса в таком месте... Но тут же шассы ползают!

– Да. – Айрис улыбнулся, розовый язычок скользнул по губам. Тайшха выдохнул и порывисто обнял его, их губы соприкоснулись в поцелуе. Дальше... все происходило очень быстро.

Раз – и они уже лежат, сплетясь, в самом центре круглой площадки, а их тела греют солнечные лучи новорожденного солнца.

Два – и он, уверенно надавив кончиком плоти между двух складок, погружается в жаркую глубину. Скользко, горячо – и ослепительно-яркое солнце прямо в глаза.

Три – и они вдвоем двигаются в плавном, старом, как мир, ритме. Сишш извивается под ним, гладит кончиками пальцев вдоль гребней и что-то шепчет на чужом языке, закатив глаза от удовольствия. А сам Тайшха обвивает его хвостом и ласкает ладонью багровый член некроманта.

Четыре – невероятная, волшебная кульминация происходит у обоих одновременно. Слитный стон и последние конвульсивные движения бедер, слабый вздох с белых губ, слезы из уголков глаз, которые Тайшха нежно сцеловывает, не выходя из уютного нутра.

Пять – они греются вдвоем под утренним солнцем, переплетясь хвостами и обняв друг друга. Тайшха устроился на груди Сишша и закрыл глаза, и ему так уютно, так тепло, что, если бы он сейчас умер – он бы был абсолютно, ни капельки не против. Только бы запомнить это мгновение...

– Эй. – Айрис слегка стукнул его кулаком по плечу. – Разве вам не нужно решать важные дела клана?

– Нет... нет... – шепнул Тайшха, прижимаясь щекой к завлекательно пахнущей коже. Стало страшно, что вот сейчас некромант встанет и уползет – решать важные клановые дела, ага, – и солнечное мгновение просто исчезнет, распадется в пыль. И никогда не повторится вновь.

Потому Тайшха сильнее вцепился пальцами в бок некроманта, вдыхая тропическую сладость. Она была идеальной, сладкой, но не приторной. Может ли такое быть, чтобы их запахи подходили друг другу? Если Айрис сам просит любви... Значит, все не так уж плохо... И в этом браке будет смысл...

– Называй меня на «ты», прошу, – еще через несколько десятков минут блаженной дремы произнес Тайшха и сел. Айрис лениво перекатился на живот, подставляя солнцу спину, и Шаант стал целовать его спинной гребень, наслаждаясь легкими стонами и улыбкой: настоящей, не такой приторной, как обычно, но стократ более счастливой.

– У Сишш каждый день празднуют восход солнца? – спросил Тайшха по пути в супружеские покои. Сейчас у них... отдых. Ну, он положен... Хотя через три или четыре дня, конечно, его опять позовут быть Вторым Советником, но _эти_ три дня будут принадлежать только им двоим...

– Да, каждый раз разные голоса, – кивнул Айрис. – Кто первый встал, того и тапки, – поймав недоуменный взгляд Тайшха, он пояснил:

– Так у людей говорят. Это означает: кто успел первым – того и право петь… А в Шаант давно не проводят надлежащие обряды?

– Никогда не бывал нигде, кроме клана, – признался Шаант. Быстро добавил, стараясь подавить легкий укол стыда: – Да, давно... Я помню. Лет шестьдесят пять или семьдесят...

– Да, давно, – задумчиво согласился Сишш, эхом повторив фразу. Почему-то это позвучало грустно. – Чем вы занимаетесь?

– Я… войной. Второй советник. Делаю то, что не хочется делать Лорду и Нахосари… Нахосари – это первый советник… Я не наследник, так что не слишком занят. – Тайшха пожал плечами и отвернулся. Говорить о работе не хотелось, к тому же было попросту неразумно. Айрис испытующе взглянул на него – не враждебно, нет, но с пристальным интересом, будто ждал продолжения, так что Тайшха поторопился пояснить: – Мы сможем проводить больше времени вместе. Хотя я довольно часто смываюсь в поле. На пару недель, не больше…

– Да, это радует, – лаконично согласился Сишш. Тайшха поборол в себе желание взять его за руку, или обнять – все, что угодно, только бы стереть с белого лица стылое выражение светской скуки и вежливого внимания.

– Лорд считает меня наиболее толерантным. – Он фыркнул, отодвигая входной полог для Сишша. Тот кивнул, проскальзывая внутрь. Чувствовалось, что некроманту льстили подобные знаки вежливости. – Поэтому, кстати, с магами общаюсь именно я. – Если честно, Тайшха гордился избранностью: строптивые и замкнутые одаренные, живущие отдельной кастой, почему-то выделяли его из всей правящей семьи, предпочитая высказывать свое мнение устами второго детеныша Лорда.

– Судя по тому, что вы согласились на эту затею с бракосочетанием, вы на самом деле обладаете изрядной долей терпимости, – мягко улыбнулся Айрис. Он отдернул паутинную занавеску справа от входного проема, без стеснения решив воспользоваться личной купальней Тайшха. Зеленый серпентер зачерпнул воды из глубокой чаши в полу и с фырканьем умылся.

– Мне стыдно, что я встретил вас в таком непотребном виде, – признался Шаант, ожидая своей очереди, вместе с тем разглядывая супруга «в натуральном виде»: без украшений, одежды и красок. – Я тренировался, когда ко мне примчался Рицхе... Мой помощник, если можно так сказать. Пришлось одевать то, что он притащил.

На самом деле Рицхе занимал нишу скорее няньки, которую приставил родитель. Для начала, как он сказал – а потом исполнительный и молчаливый серпентер прижился рядом с таким же молчаливым и исполнительным детенышем – _тогда_ детенышем – Лорда.

– О, – наклонил голову к плечу Сишш, отмывая волосы от крови и наблюдая за Шаантом в зеркало. Тайшха с удивлением понял, что ран на руках некроманта уже не было. Вообще! Ни шрамов, ни царапин… Возникло ощущение нереальности – так не бывает же!

«Спрошу потом... Наверное, это какая-то из таинственных способностей Сишшей», – Тайшха, не отрываясь, смотрел некроманту прямо в глаза. Он чувствовал себя странно: оттого, что их взгляды встречались в зеркале, а не наяву, голова слегка кружилась.

– Значит, он свободно может навещать вас в ваших покоях? – медленно протянул Сишш, опустив взгляд и задумчиво взвешивая мокрый шелк волос на руке. А потом резко скрутил в жгут, отжимая воду. Так, словно в длинных пальцах была зажата чья-то шея...

Шаант смешался.

– Кто, Рицхе? Никогда не думал об этом с такой точки зрения... – Он подполз ближе, встав за самым плечом зеленого серпентера. Их хвосты лежали вплотную друг к другу, однако не касались. – Но, наверное, да. А что такое?

– Нет, ничего, – отстраненно пожал плечами Сишш. – Просто спросил.

 

*******

 

Значит, ему требуется незаметно натянуть защиту. Незаметно. Из тридцати девяти линий. Только и всего! Айрис чуть не выругался вслух. Куда он попал...

– Ты настроен на легкий завтрак? – весьма неуверенным тоном поинтересовался из-за плеча супруг. Сишш кивнул, но поправил шасса, натянув на лицо привычную улыбку:

– У некромантов не бывает понятия «легкий завтрак». – Он прикусил язык, чтобы не удариться в ностальгию и не начать плакаться про вбитую привычку жрать и спать, когда есть возможность, а не когда хочется.

– Возьмем всего, чего ты захочешь, – пообещал Шаант. – И сколько хочешь.

– А нельзя забрать еду в покои? – постарался сохранить спокойный тон Айрис. Он... не любил есть на публике. То есть, в Сишш все так ели, но... это не Сишш. И здесь другие нормы. Айрис не любил, когда на него пялятся – но и менять свои привычки не собирался. В конце концов, от них зависит его жизнь и здоровье…

Можно сколько угодно себя уговаривать – это все оттого, что ему стыдно. Пусть не потому, что есть чего стыдиться… чувства никак не хотят исчезнуть.

– Можно, – кивнул Шаант, слегка расслабляясь. Айриса это забавляло. Точнее, не это, а причина боязни Тайшха: тот страшился не самого Сишша, а того, что может… не понравиться. Кажется, предсказатель вообще не воспринимал его как угрозу...

«Что ж, это даже на руку, – подумал Айрис, пропуская сквозь мокрые волосы пальцы: по прядям тут же рассыпались искорки зеленого огня, испаряя влагу. – Он не будет ждать подлянки».

Серпентер принялся приводить себя в порядок. Пусть на короткое время, но он покажется чужакам... хотя и этот его… «супруг»... тоже не семья. Это Сишша угнетало – он был приучен к тому, что партнер, родитель и друг – это часть семейства, совершенно особой единицы некромантского сообщества.

Но сейчас он согласился на такую жуткую аферу... Уехать в чужой клан и жить там, каждую секунду держа в тисках свою сущность. Лишиться доступа к энерголиниям, возможности для тренировок. Может быть – даже скорее всего – его не пустят на несколько ближайших шабашей. Если вообще когда-нибудь официально «вынесут разрешение».

И при этом надо не забывать о «помощи» своему Лорду.

– Вы можете не рисовать лицо, – рискнул заметить Шаант, но Айрис никак не отреагировал. Хотя бы глаза он себе подвести может? Может. Харэссова кровь, как она есть – волосы чернявые, а в остальном белым-бело.

Хотя сам Айрис, положа руку на сердце, вовсе не был против, что не унаследовал знаменитый белоснежный цвет шевелюры от Лорда Сишш. С черной головой он хотя бы выбивался из общей переклички белого и изумрудного.

Впрочем, он не позволил себе возиться долго. И одеваться не стал – вещи некромант пока не распаковывал и в покои супруга не переехал. И кто знает, переедет ли. У него вообще сейчас при себе была только испачканная хомонги да кинжал. И груда украшений.

– Вам не требуется оружие, – улыбнулся Шаант, из солидарности не накидывая одеяния. – Мы же не звери, не бросимся.

Айрис замер, взирая на Тайшха выпученными глазами. Он предлагает ему… что? Тахешесс! Его так уже давно не оскорбляли. Слова «супруга» были настолько абсурдны, что даже гнева не вызывали, только недоумение. Оставить кинжал? Свой проводник, свою путеводную ниточку по междумирью, священный предмет, поддерживающий в трудную минуту? Оставить кинжал?!

Айрис глубоко вздохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Шаант, предсказатель по призванию, что с него взять. Он никогда не поймет философию некромантов. Сишш молча затянул на бедрах пояс с оружием, а атмосфера в покоях ощутимо похолодела даже без слов. Шаант чуть отодвинулся назад и сглотнул, понимая, что сказал… не совсем то. Совсем не то…

– Супруг мой... – Айрис старался не смотреть на него, и просто пополз к завесе покоев. – Айрис-сан! – Тайшха не выдержал и бросился вслед, обхватил его руками поперек груди и забормотал:

– Прошу прощения... не злитесь на меня, я не знаю этикета некромантов, прошу. Я не хотел вас обидеть, честно! Хотя бы объясните мне, что не так я сделал... – Он прижался со спины, Айрис чувствовал теплое дыхание на шее.

«Заключил со мной союз», – подумал Сишш, складывая руки на груди. Однако следующая фраза заставила его смягчиться, почувствовав странную... брезгливость к готовому даже унизиться сыну _Лорда_ :

– Простите меня... я... я вас умоляю... – совсем тихо пробормотал Тайшха, опустив голову.

– Просто не отнимайте у меня кинжал, – сухо ответил Айрис, помолчав несколько секунд. – Это высшая ценность для любого Сишша. Даже отказника.

Тайшха мудро не стал спрашивать про то, кто такие «отказники». И проглотил пилюлю о «высшей ценности».

– Я не буду больше лезть со своими советами, клянусь, – горячо пообещал Шаант, крепче стискивая Айриса в объятиях. – Вы злитесь?

– Нет, – выдержав ровно такую паузу, чтобы его ответ прозвучал искренне, ответил Сишш. – Я понимаю, что вы не знаете нашего менталитета и обычаев.

– Я надеюсь, что вы мне расскажете обо всем этом, чтобы я мог вести себя корректно, – прошептал Шаант, щекоча височные гребни Айриса губами. Тот вздрогнул и поежился. Как же сложно...

Он-то надеялся, что заключит союз с тем существом, которое будет изучено им вдоль и поперек, которое само узнает его до донышка, а тут... неизвестный серпентер, неизвестный характер. И даже клан чужой!.. Будь Тайшха из некромантов, Айрис бы нашел к нему подход, а пока большей частью шел на ощупь, полагаясь исключительно на удачу, интуицию и опыт. А Шаант лез грязными руками туда, куда никто не должен лезть... И хозяйничал на его территории с полной уверенностью, что ему это можно.

А еще он испортил его любимую хомонги!

Айрис прикусил губу и повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к губам Шаанта. Заставил себя внутренне расслабиться, отпустить эту дурацкую ситуацию, чтобы золотистый змей почувствовал гребнями, как уходит его злость.

Тайшха обрадованно стал целовать Сишша в шею. Недолго и легко, не ставя метки, просто стараясь доставить удовольствие. И, что самое неприятное, ему это даже удавалось.

– Пойдем есть, – примирительным тоном предложил он. – Что ты любишь?

– Все, пожалуй, – пожал плечами некромант. – Я неприхотлив.

– А я готовлю, – признался Шаант. – Один во всей семье, представляешь? Лорд всегда говорил, что мне это никак не пригодится, а мне просто нравится...

– Пригодится, – уверенно кивнул Сишш со слегка вымученной улыбкой. – Готовка – ужасная часть взрослой жизни. Даже хуже, чем работа.

Шаант хмыкнул, потом не выдержал, приобнял вздрогнувшего Айриса за плечи и нежно чмокнул в щеку. Лизнул сжатые губы, оставляя свой запах, и с робкой улыбкой заглянул в зеленые очи. Айрис вознес про себя молитву Госпоже и покорился судьбе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахаха, Айрис, а ты думал, выйти замуж - как тортик съесть?  
> Шаирэссар – главный добрый бог.


	4. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь давайте нащупаем триггер Тайшха.

Спустя полчаса Тайшха понял, почему Сишш не хотел, чтобы чужие видели, как он ест. Для такой худой особи это и впрямь было многовато. Два подноса. Два! Поразмыслив – и с недоверием оглядев собственную мисочку с рисом – Тайшха отнесся к этому философски, решив не нарываться. Пускай все идет, как идет. Не объест же!

Снова проверив время, Тайшха понял, что дело близится к десяти. Быстро время пролетело… И тут в голову ему пришла чудесная мысль! Некромант наверняка никого в клане Шаант не знает, а значит, ему придется по нраву… эм… маленькая экскурсия.

Тайшха подхватил раздобревшего после еды Айриса и немедля потащил знакомиться с кланом. Не с обитателями, разумеется, а с планировкой. Ну и конечно, Шаант взялся за дело со всей ответственностью: рассказал, где что находится, какой властью теперь обладает Сишш как супруг Советника, к кому может обратиться за помощью... Через три часа, взглянув на застывшее лицо Айриса, Тайшха понял, что перестарался.

– Прости, – виновато пробормотал он. «Так всегда происходит». – Я увлекся… – «А затем ты начинаешь быть навязчивым!» – Слишком много на тебя сразу вывалил. Не стоило так делать.

– Все нормально, – слегка заторможенно покачал головой Айрис. – Я запомнил... самое основное. Думаю, не заблужусь. – Он даже попытался выдавить улыбку!

– Тогда... Давай-ка вот сюда! – Тайшха огляделся, удостоверившись, что никого поблизости нет, и втащил некроманта за собой в укромный уголок.

– Что вы делаете, тер Шаант?! – возмущенно фыркнул Айрис. Тайшха плотно оплел супруга хвостом, обхватил ладонями ягодицы и прижал крепкие бедра к животу. Некромант судорожно вздохнул, медля. И смотрел так, словно супруг планировал его самое меньшее сожрать, а не приласкать немножко языком!

– Отвлекаю от обилия мыслей, – честно признался Тайшха. Сишш слегка оживился. – Ну же... вам не нравится? – Он провокационно потерся бедрами, потом погладил пальцами чешую по краям половой щели, побуждая некроманта раскрыться. А тот не отказал…

Выкатились они из тесного и темного закутка через боги знают сколько времени, запыхавшиеся и мокрые. Тайшха, наверное, на всю жизнь запомнит, как они добирались до его покоев… Шмыгая из одного темного угла в другой, чтоб не показаться в разнузданном виде. И... Сишш впервые при нем смеялся.

Пролетело еще три дня. Три волшебных дня. Они только и делали, что ели, шлялись, бездельничая, по клану, и Тайшха даже раз вытащил задумчивого вечерами Сишша на смотровые площадки, чтобы показать лес, холмы и низкие старые горы, хороводом окружившие клан.

И, конечно, они совокуплялись. Просто неудержимо набрасывались друг на друга как звери, там, где страсть заставала их. В любых позах, в любом месте… Разве что посреди Приветственного зала это не сделали (Хотя у Тайшха возникали интересные мысли… В конце концов, гораздо интереснее ждать посольство, когда прямо на то место, где обычно сидит делегат, когда-то брызнуло собственное семя).

Сишш больше не пытался взять верх и покорно принимал его в себя, но Шаант подспудно ощущал, что «разговор еще не окончен». К тому же серпентеру постоянно казалось, что Айрис недоговаривает: и вовсе не всегда ему хочется, и совсем не всегда ему нравится. Но, сколько Тайшха не пытался, вывести зеленого на прямой разговор не удавалось, а интуиция все не успокаивалась и била в колокола: «Происходит что-то неправильное!»

На самом деле, конечно, были моменты, когда Тайшха освобождался от тягостного ощущения вины, но случалось такое всегда неожиданно (по крайней мере, предсказатель пока не вычислил закономерности). Например, когда они занялись _этим_ в маленькой личной купаленке и долго заигрывали друг с другом: сначала терлись хвостами, потом гладили гребни, и Тайшха разминал некроманту плечи, чтобы взять его долго и сладко, наслаждаясь каждым выдохом удовольствия с белых губ.

В остальное время Сишш… не наслаждался соитиями столь же сильно, как Шаант. Но оставить некроманта в покое было выше всяких сил. Его запах манил сильнее чужого секрета в гон, и… Айрис даже не сопротивлялся! И всякий раз же отмечал, что ему все нравится… Голос совести звучал слишком тихо, и надавить себе на горло словами «Он не смеет» Тайшха не смог – и не захотел.

 

*******

 

– Значит, у вас это каждый день делают? – Золотой шасс, разморенный лучами солнца, лежал на спине и смотрел на танцующего Сишша. – Встречают рассвет, я имею в виду.

– Да, – короткий выдох сквозь зубы. Тайшха понятливо притих, не мешая некроманту играть потоками. Опасно отвлекать мага, для которого слабый контроль – это смерть. Болезненная, притом. Упущенная энергия просто ударит по собственным энерголиниям, отчего в лучшем случае случится шок. Если тело не выдерживает... случается разное.

Айрис завершил тренировку эффектным па. Тайшха прикрыл глаза, успокаивая внутренний огонь, чтобы перестать видеть энергонити. _Другим_ зрением пляски магов смотрелись куда более эффектно. Сжатый руками некроманта поток, обычно похожий на мерцающее волосистое волокно, сейчас невыносимо резал глаза, постепенно затухая. Тайшха окинул взглядом тающие контуры сверкающей паутины вокруг. И как маги только с ума не сходят, постоянно видя перед собой... вот это?

Айрис осторожно, словно _вытягивая_ из нитей дрожащий в воздухе звук, отнял руки и потянулся.

– Чудесно, – сделал ему комплимент Тайшха. Айрис усмехнулся и неуловимо быстрым движением приблизился к нему, нависая сверху. Тайшха заинтересованно приподнялся на локте. Сишш всегда сам начинал заигрывания после колдовских ритуалов. Это... льстило.

– Я знаю. – Он нежно провел ладонью по груди Шаанта, и в его тоне было тщательно спрятанное превосходство. Тайшха хохотнул, поймал тонкую ладонь и поцеловал белые пальцы с лаковыми черными коготками.

– А вот... – Вдруг в голову Тайшха пришла неприятная мысль. – В твоем клане тоже находился кто-нибудь рядом после утренней пляски? – резковато спросил он. Собственный вопрос отрезвил. Надо поменьше смотреть на некроманта и побольше думать головой... и держать язык за зубами. Ну зачем он вообще завел этот разговор?

– Скорее, кто-нибудь занять очередь и поплясать самому. – Однако довольно прозрачный укол не вывел Айриса из равновесия. Мерцающие зеленым огнем очи жадно скользнули взглядом по животу Тайшха и ниже. Предсказателю стало немного неуютно, потому что... потому что он даже самому себе в этот момент показался куском только что изжаренного мяса на тарелке!

– Признаю, однако, факт, что обмен силой после такой... кхм... почти что и медитации... ни с чем не сравнимое чувство. А самое приятное, – Айрис прикрыл нестерпимое сияние радужки веками и потерся щекой о плечо Тайшха. Голос некроманта стал низким, мурчащим, – что я могу _с удовольствием_ поделиться этим чувством с вами.

– С удовольствием? – изогнул бровь Тайшха. Шаловливая ладонь супруга скользнула ниже живота, легла так уверенно и… твердо.

– С у-до-воль-ствием. – Тон Айриса стал совсем непристойным. Тайшха судорожно вздохнул, набрасываясь на него с поцелуями и почти тут же открываясь. Некромант опрокинул супруга на спину и с жаром ответил, оплетая хвостом. Тайшха сжал тонкую талию, пробормотав что-то непристойное, и тут...

Его словно окатило холодной водой. Его _щели_ коснулись чужие пальцы, уверенно проводя сверху вниз в попытке проникнуть внутрь. Мышцы словно схватило судорогой, Тайшха окаменел. В голове не осталось ничего, никакой связной мысли, одно непонимание и паника. «Что происходит?! Почему он это делает? Что он вообще делает?!» – примерно так можно было описать эмоциональное состояние Шаанта. В чувство его привело только плавное неглубокое вторжение: серпентер _наконец-то_ дернулся, слабо толкая Айриса в грудь.

– Стой... Ст-ст-стой, мать твою!!! – начав шепотом, он заорал, едва сдержав порыв разбить некроманту лицо. Тайшха отшвырнул обомлевшего Сишша в сторону, метнулся прочь не поднимаясь, стелясь по земле на руках.

– Что... – Айрис хлопал ресницами, замерев в неестественной позе полулежа. Насурьмленные брови поднялись, на лбу обозначились глубокие складки – некромант настолько ошалел, что даже не скрывал своих чувств.

Тайшха тяжело дышал, по телу гуляла дрожь: и страх, и отголосок слабого, мимолетного удовольствия, и стыд, и паника, – вся эта мешанина раздирала разум на части. Он прижал руку к своей... открытости! – ощутил влагу между пальцев. Протяжный скулеж вырвался из горла. Глаза жгло, Тайшха неосторожно моргнул, и на теплый камень площадки упала капля.

– Что такое, Тайшха? – Айрис говорил мягко, как... с душевнобольным. Или диким зверем. Он свернул хвост в клубок, не решаясь приблизиться к Шаанту, зеленые глаза лучились искренним участием. – Я сделал больно?

Тайшха хотел ответить, успокоить, отмахнуться – хоть что-нибудь! – но не нашел в себе сил. Невидимая рука взяла за горло и сдавила, и только бы он посмел что-то сказать... зарыдал бы прямо тут.

– Тайшха-сан? – Сишш поднялся, но Шаант вскинул руку над головой, распахнув в ужасе глаза. Айрис наклонил подбородок, не настаивая и отползая назад.

Зеленый шасс глубоко вздохнул, потрогал языком воздух. Он взмахнул рукой, знакомо перебирая пальцами. Все еще обостренным чутьем Тайшха ощутил, как отрывается от его ладони сферический объем энергии и в полете дробится на волокна, тя-янется, закрывая весь проход коридора.

«Охранка, – вскользь отметил серпентер. – Профессионал, как он есть...»

– Что произошло? Что я сделал не так? – Айрис присел на камень, наклонил голову, пытливо заглядывая супругу в лицо.

– Ничего, – нашел в себе силы выдавить Шаант, не отнимая руки от паха. Член унизительно торчал, отказываясь уходить внутрь, а щель... оставим это.

– Да, ничего. – И, хотя Сишш не позволил себе ни усмешки, ни непочтительного тона, его глаза читались легко, как следы на снегу. И он смеялся. Над тем, как глупо – Тайшха и сам это понимал – Шаант пытался сохранить свое достоинство.

– Я сказал! – Тайшха взмахнул кулаком. – Ничего! Убирайся! – выдохнул он, отворачиваясь. Сишш вздрогнул, как будто он его _уже_ ударил.

– Как скажете. – Некромант поднялся и подобрался чуть ближе.

– Я сказал: оставь меня!

– Сейчас, закончу только кое-что. – На плечи Тайшха мягко упало тепло. Само накрыло плечи и спину, принося уют и покой.

Шаант вскинул голову, успев заметить, как Айрис встряхивает кистями, словно сбрасывает с рук грязь. Коротко поклонившись, некромант быстро удалился. Тайшха скорчился и, наконец, заплакал, кутаясь в невесомую вуаль зеленого огня. Что же он наделал...

 

*******

 

Он не хотел вспоминать свое второе позорное путешествие по клану. Он закрылся потом, и привел себя в порядок, и даже развеял огненное покрывало Айриса – видно, некромант нарочно не стал удерживать контроль над своим творением – но его эмоции... Любой шасс мог просто прочитать их гребнями, и сразу понять: истерика.

«Я должен ему объяснить. – Измученный переживаниями мозг Тайшха посетило паническое видение собирающего вещи Сишша, который решил убраться от не уважающего его супруга подальше. – Я должен все объяснить!»

Но как? Как?! Тайшха рухнул на постель. Сначала он поспит. Вот, это правильно. А потом, на трезвую и отдохнувшую голову придумает, как попросить прощения у Айриса. Впервой делать глупости, что ли? Как-нибудь он с этим справится…

Тайшха хвостом достал из тумбочки увесистый фиал с мутной зеленоватой жидкостью, глотнул немного, сморщившись от горечи, и спрятал голову под подушки, дожидаясь прихода сна. Через десяток-другой минут его дыхание стало ровным и тихим, а тело расслабилось.

На Шаанта тяжелым пологом обрушился сон.


	5. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А-а, наконец-то начинается горяченькое.

Спросонья голова гудела. Тайшха пошлепал сонно губами, облизнул треснувшую кожу пересохшим языком. Глотка слиплась и отчаянно просила пить. Шасс сглотнул густую слюну и проверил время – заклинание показало пять часов. Прэ-лэс-тно.

«Я проспал день! И ночь! Кошма-ар...» – Тайшха чуть не застонал, растирая виски. Невозможно... голове не положено так болеть... просто не разрешено!

Шаант сполз с кровати и напился в боковой пещере, зачерпывая воду из каменного бассейна. Как хорошо... Он плеснул пригоршню воды в лицо, потер глаза, посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

– Поз-зорище, – процедил сквозь зубы. Краска на лице потекла – Тайшха скривился, представив, как шествовал по клану с черными «очами» и размазанными бровями. Пришлось потратить время: очистить лицо и нанести «боевой раскрас» заново.

Закончив приводить себя в порядок, серпентер почувствовал голод. Тайшха намеренно отгонял посторонние мысли, сосредоточившись на делах насущных. Так, действуем по проверенному методу: нужно поставить себе задачи и четко их выполнять. Можно даже галочки на руке ставить. Итак, надо: подкормиться, смотаться в торговые залы и купить какую-нибудь побрякушку, обдумать, что же, собственно, сказать. А дальше, со всеми фактами на руках, можно… составить еще один план.

Очереди у раздаточного стола не было, как и поваров. Очень немногие шассы поднимались так рано, как он сегодня. Тайшха удалось найти остатки вчерашнего ужина, сложенные в общественный ледник. Кусок не лез в горло, хотя шасс и взял целую тарелку риса. А вот травяной отвар очень пригодился.

Прихлебывая несладкий напиток и листая купленный пару недель назад роман, Тайшха изо всех сил боролся с искушением проверить время: он и так знал, что сеть торговых пещер оживляется лишь после восьми, и то лишь лавки первой необходимости. А ювелирка точно будет открыта к полудню, если не позже. Мастер, к которому он хотел, всегда начинал работу когда попало.

– Тайшха-сан, – раздалось предупредительно рядом. Шаант, едва сдержав надрывный стон, поднял тяжелую голову. Желание приобщиться к современному литературному искусству умерло в корчах и осело на дно души холодным трупом.

– Рицхе, – кисло произнес он и, подумав, добавил, даже не пытаясь сгладить грубость: – Сан.

– Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии. – «Издевается!» – Могу я присоединиться?

– И не прогонишь, – уныло кивнул Шаант. Серпентер с чешуей цвета гречишного меда устроился напротив него, лелея в ладонях пиалу с тахи*. Под глазами у него были заметны припухлости. Что же он, всю ночь сидел с Лордом, служа живым самопишущим пером?

– Вам послание. – Точно с Лордом сидел. Рицхе обнажил клыки в фирменной подленькой ухмылочке, отчего стрелки в уголках глаз задрались еще выше. Тайшха всегда гадал, знает ли тот, что на самом деле ему такой грим не идет, или просто не умеет рисовать на лице.

Тайшха развернул переданный клочок бумаги. В этом весь Лорд: и так пишет на половинках пергамента, да еще и складывает вчетверо! Что это, контрмера против глазастых сородичей?

« _Жду на своем месте завтра в обычное время. И вспомни о приличиях, наконец!»_

 Без подписи. И Тайшха бы смутился, если бы ему не было так плохо! И вообще, у него голова болит. И перед Сишшем еще надо извиняться… Ой, давайте не будем о плохом.

Но насчет приличий Лорд прав. Надо было хоть в порядок себя привести, что ли, перед тем как переться обратно в покои. И вообще, стоит завязывать со встречами рассвета... Айрис после них какой-то агрессивный становится.

– Ответ нужен? – Разрывая листок на кусочки и сжигая щепоткой золотистого пламени, поинтересовался Шаант ровным тоном.

– Нет.

– Тогда сотри с лица эту улыбочку, – ледяным голосом процедил сквозь зубы. – Не порти настроение.

Тайшха вернулся к еде, с внезапно проснувшимся аппетитом закидывая в себя рис и прихлебывая травяной настой. Рицхе слегка кашлянул, помялся, стреляя глазками, потом нерешительно позвал:

– Второй советник...

– Что? – грубовато поинтересовался Тайшха, исподлобья взглянув на него. Рицхе смущенно потеребил подол юкаты, потом выпалил:

– Какой он? Сишш? На ложе...

Шаант даже опешил. Он выпрямился, медленно опустил руки с палочками. Вот это вопросик. Что он может ответить? Да и надо ли отвечать?

– Какой ни есть, все равно мой, – буркнул он, и неожиданно зло рявкнул:

– А ну прочь!!! Прочь с глаз моих, я сказал!

Испуганный Рицхе метнулся прочь, чуть не врезавшись в проползающего мимо Сишша. Это был не Айрис, но зеленый змей приветливо кивнул отпрыску Лорда Шаант и улыбнулся. От него пахло кислым, чем-то лимонным. И тот затхлый сладковатый запах, который сопровождал любого некроманта, обращавшегося недавно к своей силе.

И откуда только взялся? Может, тоже рассвет встречал?

Тайшха в задумчивости потер нос и решительно поднялся, сгребая полупустую посуду на поднос. Голова кругом идет от этих зеленых. Когда же они уже свалят?

 

*******

 

– О, наконец-то вы тут, Тайшха-сан! – Мастер-ювелир радовался слишком нарочито. Тайшха прижал гребни, в глупой попытке приглушить собственные эмоции. Этот серпентер старше его на пять сотен лет, Шаант и так перед ним как на ладони! Змей прочтет его мысли по лицу, по ритму дыхания, движениям тела. Не стоит и пытаться – он только еще больше удовольствия получит.

– Нешто вы меня ждали? – нервно хихикнул Шаант.

– Конечно, правда, не так скоро, – буднично ответил шасс. – Итак, что вы желаете приобрести?

– Подарок. Вы Сишшей видели? – Тайшха стал разглядывать аккуратно разложенные на прилавке украшения. – Что-нибудь, что им подойдет. Не ах какое дорогое, но чтобы не дешевка какая-то.

– Замечательный запрос, – кисло пробормотал ювелир. Тайшха сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. – Ладно. Смотрите, отличные кинжалы. Вот маленькие, потайные, гибкие – прячутся в браслетах. Спицы с драгоценными подвесками, шпильки, веера с металлическими вкладками...

– Так, погодите, – опешил Тайшха.

– Инкрустированы костью южных ящеров, между прочим, – с нажимом договорил мастер.

– Нет, погодите! Стойте! Мне не нужно оружие, тем более кинжалы! – Н-да уж, после одного… инцидента Тайшха зарекся связываться с кинжалами.

– А что же вам тогда нужно? – На лице шасса появилось самое настоящее изумление. Тайшха круглыми глазами уставился на него в ответ.

– Украшение... какое-нибудь... – полувопросительно протянул Тайшха. Шасс напротив уставился на него с выражением: «Ну вы и идиот, сударь!».

– Да-а, не думал я, что будут _такие_ проблемы, – пробормотал он задумчиво. – Ла-адно, украшения так украшения. Я вам выбрать, разумеется, помогу.

– Знаете, вот это уже оскорбление! – возмутился Тайшха. Серпентер только отмахнулся.

– Что хотите? Кольца, браслеты, цепочки, подвески?

– Ну, вроде у него проколоты нижние шипы ушных гребней, – пробормотал Тайшха, прямо скажем, растерявшись. Он даже не задумывался, а _что_ , собственно, собрался покупать! Хотя обычно ему вовсе не было до этого дела… Главное, чтобы блестело.

– Что ж, тогда что-нибудь из этого. – Ювелир достал из специального шкафчика ящик-прилавок и поставил его на рабочий стол. – У меня достаточно мало вещей, которые подойдут по стилю некроманту. Я все-таки в Шаант живу и на Шаант работаю.

– Я понял. – Тахешесс, почему каждый пытается насовать ему упреков и замечаний?! Что он делает не так, по их мнению? Он не знает, как там принято у некромантов!!! И никто, никто из этих «знающих» не говорит ясно и понятно: делай то-то и то-то, – одни только многозначительные намеки на его, Тайшха, недалекость!

Шаант постарался взять себя в руки. Нет, ему нельзя злиться: если он сейчас раскричится и устроит скандал, это не поможет разрешить проблему. В конце концов, он знал, к кому идет… Правда, не готов оказался совершенно, но… ах, демоны бездны, надо просто потерпеть!

Он чуть не уткнулся носом в предложенные варианты, пытаясь перестать прокручивать в голове невысказанные гневные реплики. Отста-авить мысленные монологи!

– Они какие-то... агрессивные все... – наконец протянул Тайшха, оторвавшись от наитщательнейшего изучения массивных колец, шипастых браслетов и ворохов блестящих цепочек.

Ювелир издал сдавленный звук, будто поперхнулся.

– С большим уважением к вам, я ни разу не видел милого и пушистого некроманта, – не скрывая ехидства в голосе, прошипел он. Тайшха покосился на него. Да, конечно, с большим уважением.

И Айрис... да, не милый. Он ему губу разбил. В первую же ночь. Правда, и отсосал потом по полной программе... за три дня-то...

Но Тайшха все равно, хоть убейте, не может представить своего некроманта в _этом_! Это же… вообще не его! Он же такой утонченный, изящный, гибкий… вдохновенный, наконец!

– Я хочу показать, как я ценю его сексуальность, – упрямо сдвинул брови Тайшха. – На заказ долго? – безнадежно спросил он. Вот… бездна. Как выкручиваться теперь?

– Да. – Мастер развел руками. – Знаете... Я вам все-таки посоветую... одну штучку. – Он внезапно обогнул рабочий стол и полез куда-то в совсем темный угол мастерской, где лежали инструменты.

– Вот. – Он выложил на стол бумажный сверток, раскрыл и полюбовался сам, потом когтем пододвинул поближе к Тайшха. – Это ушные подвески.

Перед ним лежали две грозди бриллиантов. Так Тайшха показалось сначала.

– Из чего они? – Тайшха осторожно приподнял круглую головку-застежку. Вслед за ней потянулся ручеек чистых, как зимний лед на просвет, ромбовидных камней.

– О, самое прелестное – это материал, – улыбнулся ювелир. – Это не бриллианты. Это адмаск, восстановленный митрилл. Камень магического происхождения, и служит для магических целей.

– И для чего он применяется? – Тайшха был озадачен. Из камней, годных для чарования, он знал про корунды, всякие кристаллы… вроде… и змеевик. А об этом камне слышал впервые.

– А, да, вы же не в курсе про решетку, – ювелир поморщился, – но это совсем технические подробности… Вам они не будут интересны. Однако поверьте, ваш Сишш найдет этому применение.

– Сколько это стоит? – Обреченно махнул рукой Тайшха. Он знал, чем рискует, когда шел именно к этому шассу. Он, конечно, гений, и его работы очень, очень красивы… но... характер.

– Две золотые монеты. – Тайшха поперхнулся. Вот _это_? Искусственный камень – и цена золотом?! Серпентер тем временем продолжал болтать: – Вы посмотрите пока еще что-нибудь, я переложу в красивую коробочку. Я этих милашек только закончил, понимаете ли, еще лоск оберткой не навел, потому на витрину и не выложил…

– За что такие деньги?! – завопил Тайшха в расстроенных чувствах, не сдержавшись.

– За то, чтобы вам давали, – хмыкнул ювелир. Тайшха зашипел, едва не свистя, как вскипевший чайник. Вот же… мразь.

 

*******

 

Некоторое время после покупки Тайшха слонялся по коридорам, рассеянно щелкая замочком подарочной шкатулки. В голове царила каша. Тот серпентер... ювелир... будто энергетический вампир какой. Полная сумятица... Поиграл на нервах, а после – хоть трава не расти…

Он сам не заметил, как оказался в почти незнакомых коридорах. Тайшха огляделся, отметив несколько зелено-белых фигур, величаво проплывших мимо. Под копирку их делают, что ли? Высокие, тонкие, и го-ордые...

Пещеры для гостей, значит. Тайшха не знал точно, где поселили Айриса. По логике, раз он, гм, считался его... э-э... как называются те особи, что предназначены кому-то в брак? Надо спросить у Айриса, он наверняка знает все эти ритуальные тонкости.

«Тахешесс, и как же мне найти его? – растерянный Тайшха остановился посреди коридора, скользя взглядом по одинаковым темно-серым пологам. – Я же даже не знаю, в какие покои мне направиться. Может, он уже вообще перебрался в другие комнаты, как член моего рода? Где мы можем еще встретиться? За завтраком разве… Но он сам упоминал, что любит уединение. Или вызвать его через курьера? Да что за идиотизм…»

– И не беспокойся по этому поводу, Айрис. – Шаант встрепенулся и заозирался, как умалишенный.

Впереди, через три входных проема от Тайшха, отдернулась занавеска и в коридоре показался знакомый Сишш – Тайшха встретил его за завтраком. Надо же, он уже наловчился различать их лица! Змей притормозил, придержав ткань рукой, и через плечо обратился к тому, кто остался в комнате: – Детка моя, у тебя все обязательно получится. Я оставил тебе подарок специально для этого.

Тайшха прищурился. Детка, да? Он неловко качнулся вперед, инстинктивно сделав хвостом несколько угрожающих движений. Старший Сишш, задернув полог, полз прямо ему навстречу. Поравнявшись с замершим Тайшха, он улыбнулся, отвесил по-военному четкий поклон и удалился прочь, покачивая крутыми бедрами. Тайшха проводил его взглядом, как загипнотизированный. Потом дернулся, лицо его посуровело и шасс быстро метнулся к примеченному входу.

Он помедлил немного, прежде чем коснуться грубой ткани. Приготовиться к самому худшему почему-то не получалось. Внутри пульсировал огонь, подталкивая нестись куда-то поскорее, решать что-то... Только побыстрее. Чтоб не так больно.

Айрис был внутри: томно возлежал на подушках, задумчиво качая в ладонях фарфоровую пиалу. Один. Он улыбнулся Тайшха, и тому показалось, что насмешливо. Шаант резко втянул носом воздух, пытаясь вычленить запахи семени, смазки и всего того, что сопутствует сексу. И... ничего. Пусто, как заклинанием стерли.

– Супруг мой, – напряженный золотой змей скользнул на подушки, с бессильной злобой ощущая уходящее тепло чужого тела, – я вынужден сообщить тебе прискорбную новость.

– Да? – вежливо осведомился Сишш. Шаант подобрался ближе, вплотную, без малейших сомнений касаясь хвостом и поглаживая кольца чужого тела. Не будет он сдерживать себя сейчас, когда ему так плохо, когда тот, кто задумывался быть его половинкой, мог прямо сейчас... предать его. Еще один. Можно собирать коллекцию.

Тайшха уткнулся носом в белую шею, провел по груди, вдыхая запах. Ничего. Только его метки. Облегчение затопило всю грудь, как пузырьки игристого вина.

– Да, – решительно заявил он. Прижался губами к ушной перепонке Айриса и легонько лизнул, уже лаская, а не проверяя. – Завтра утром я не смогу с вами разделить праздник рассвета. Мне пора приступать к своим обязанностям.

Сишш пах только им. И собой. И больше ничем и никем. Тайшха даже застонал от облегчения, кусая молочное плечо и запуская пламя под кожу.

– Я надеюсь, вы закончили? – вежливо поинтересовался Сишш. Тайшха кивнул, пропустив мимо ушей сарказм, все настойчивее потираясь своим хвостом о чужой. – Что вы делаете, хотелось бы мне знать? – с отчетливым опасением... даже испугом воскликнул Сишш. Он непроизвольно сжал запястье предсказателя, и тот невесомо поцеловал тонкие пальцы, успокаивая.

– Я тебя хочу, – признался Шаант. – Кто тот Сишш, что был здесь? И кстати… я хотел извиниться. За произошедшее… и я буду благодарен, если мы не будем поднимать больше эту тему. – Против воли в голос прокрались стальные нотки. Тайшха немного нервно вручил пристально глядящему на него некроманту шкатулку с подвесками.

– Благодарю, – ровно произнес тот, мельком взглянув на украшения.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Да, пожалуй, мне удастся скомбинировать это с белой или черной юкатой.

– Так кто был тот…

– Это мой дядя. – Сишш понюхал языком воздух у шеи Тайшха. Присосался, оставляя жгучую, потемневшую до пугающей черноты метку. Если Шаант осыпал все тело некроманта мелкими поцелуями, которые выцветали спустя два-три дня – и уже сейчас их приходилось обновлять! – то те отметины, которые дарил Айрис, явно будут держаться неделями. Укус, которым он украсил Тайшха четыре дня назад, до сих пор даже не выцвел.

Шаант потер эту метку – она странным образом грела душу.

– Зачем он приходил? – Тайшха запнулся, не продолжая. Это слишком… опасный вопрос, и довольно интимный даже для любящих друг друга супругов. Что уж говорить про них…

– Просто спрашивал, не затрахали ли вы меня до смерти, – серьезным тоном ответил Сишш, и Тайшха кисло улыбнулся. Нет, он понял, что ему не скажут правду, но так-то зачем...

Он перестал настойчиво обжиматься вокруг Айриса, стал гладить ладонью его живот, бедра. Сишш терпеливо ждал, до чего же он додумается. А Шаанта словно озарило, и даже стало плохо от глубины той лужи, в которую он сел:

– Я же не затрахал тебя? Если я слишком настойчив, только скажи...

– Нет, – хмыкнул Сишш, мотнув головой и откидываясь на подушки. – Мне нравится ваш темперамент.

– Если тебе когда-нибудь не захочется... – Шаант поцеловал бугорок соска сквозь паутинный шелк юкаты. Прихватил губами прямо сквозь ткань и пососал, массируя языком. – Просто скажи мне «нет». Я не хочу тебя заставлять. Только не молчи, хорошо? – Он просительно заглянул некроманту в глаза. Тот медленно кивнул, не отводя взора.

Получилось. У него получилось сказать эти слова. Так просто… и даже совесть спокойна.

Тайшха, продолжая смотреть на супруга, медленно спустился поцелуями от шеи к груди, развязал пояс юкаты, торопливо стянул ее и отбросил прочь. Сишш не протестовал, и предсказатель с упоением принялся ласкать его торс, дожидаясь, когда же проснется главный «герой» этой любовной игры.

Багровая плоть робко показала кончик, раздвигая нежные складки щели изнутри. Тайшха припал к ней губами, посасывая, проходясь языком по самой дырочке. Та призывно раскрылась и испустила густую каплю сладкого любовного сока. Тайшха упоенно принялся вылизывать вздрагивающий, медленно скользящий наружу меж мышечных складок ствол.

– А-ах... – вскинулся Сишш всем телом. Багровая, перевитая синеватыми венами плоть упруго закачалась в воздухе. Тайшха похотливо улыбнулся и медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром погрузил ее в рот, расслабив предусмотрительно горло. Айрис издал слабый стон, взмахнул безвольной рукой.

Тайшха застонал с членом в горле, сглотнул, и еще раз. Этого Айрис не выдержал – вскрикнул, излился тут же, чтобы Тайшха выпил, сглотнул все семя до капли, наслаждаясь оргазмом супруга, вбирая его эмоции в себя. Восхитительно…

Он выпустил член изо рта и прилег на локоть рядом с задыхающимся некромантом.

– Вы... – начал Сишш плачущим тоном. Пушистые ресницы были мокры от непролитых слез.

– Айрис-сан, – горячо шепнул ему на ухо Шаант, – я удовлетворен целиком и полностью. Вы понимаете, почему?

– Я вам не изменил. – Айрис дернул подбородком, отвернувшись.

– Нет. – Тайшха помолчал. – Хотя и это меня бесконечно порадовало, – с горькой усмешкой добавил он. – Я... чувствую, что вам понравилось. Кто бы знал, что доставлять удовольствие другому так замечательно... приятно...

– Чувствовали? – эхом повторил Сишш. Тайшха кивнул, обнял его и стал нежно целовать. И Айрис, что удивительно, не просто позволял ему это делать, а реагировал: извивался, подставлял чувствительные местечки, пытался ласкать сам – но Шаант мягко отводил его руки, не позволяя перехватить инициативу.

Так Тайшха неторопливо ласкал супруга до прихода ночи, покрывая поцелуями все: шею, грудь, чувствительные перепонки гребней, вновь и вновь просыпающееся естество... И утром, после тревожной дремы, оставил спящего некроманта в постели, коснувшись напоследок губами острой скулы.

А сам отправился на Совет – хмурый, злой и невыспавшийся.

Но оно того стоило! И на встречу с гарпиями Лорда Тайшха полз с чувством глубочайшей удовлетворенности. Он почти что ощущал, как от него веяло чужим запахом, настолько тот был густой, и – чем Тахешесс не шутит! – уверенностью в себе. Правда, перед входом в кабинет Лорда все равно эта уверенность слегка поблекла, но Шаант встряхнулся, подышал, приводя мысли в порядок, и решительно вполз внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тахи - некрепкий алкогольный напиток ярко-оранжевого цвета. Делается из фруктов. Может быть не алкогольным, но это же просто перевод продуктов!


	6. Глава 5

– Явился, – равнодушно скользнув по Тайшха взглядом, констатировал Лорд. Даже не привстал ради приветствия. На коврике рядом скромно притулился Тафир – младший брат Тайшха. Третий советник... что, хотелось бы знать, делает их главный по клановой культуре и традициям на военном сборище – ах, простите, совете?

– Ну, как тебе жизнь в браке? Поделишься впечатлениями?

«У них что, под копирку все вопросы?» – с раздражением подумал Тайшха. Он пристально посмотрел на брата, без слов спрашивая, каково сегодня настроение Лорда. Тот поспешно опустил взгляд. Внутренне Шаант содрогнулся, но постарался придать голосу доброжелательность:

– Благодарю, прекрасно.

– Милый Тайшха, – холодно улыбнулся Лорд, постукивая пальцами по подбородку. Он свил кольца хвоста потуже, придвинувшись к рабочему столу. Тайшха скосил глаза, мельком разглядев карту эльфийских земель. Разметка была довольно странной, но он поспешно отбросил лишние мысли, сосредоточившись на гнетущей тишине.

– Скажи мне, родной, ты совсем головушку свою глупенькую потерял? – ласково осведомился Лорд. «О великие боги...» – Тайшха с трудом удержался оттого, чтобы сжать гребни. Ну _почему_ он так пугает?

– Поясните, Лорд, – тихо попросил. Родитель обожал разговаривать с шассами своим особенным, пропитанным приторным ядом голосом. Кажется, он получал удовольствие, унижая, но Тайшха старался не думать об этом.

Радоваться стоило уже оттого, что этот конкретный разнос касался семейных дел и происходил всего лишь в присутствии брата. Да и Лорд обычно все-таки объяснял внятно чужие ошибки – отбушевав положенное время. Нельзя же требовать идеального спокойствия от обыкновенного, живого шасса...

– Дитя мое, ты зачем поселился в одних покоях с супругом?

Тахешесс, как с душевнобольным... Взгляд глаз Лорда, чуть тусклых, с расширенными зрачками, был недвижен и будто пытался забраться под шкуру и мышцы, просверлить кости до самого мозга. Тайшха повел хвостом, ежась от неприятного чувства скованности, что постепенно распространялось по телу. Что б придумать...

– Разве не вызовет подозрений наша холодность? – нашелся наконец он. – В смысле, никто ничего особо не ждет, но он же не пленник? По крайней мере, на публике... И вроде бы брак – это договор о... о... любовной... связи...

Придуманные в спешке слова встали комом в горле. Тайшха замолчал и не выдержал, уронил взгляд. Ну почему он всегда проигрывает...

– И поэтому ты решил пометить каждый угол своими... выделениями? – яростно выдохнул Лорд. Тайшха проглотил встречное замечание о распутности родителя: за напоминание о скандальной оргии, после которой Лорд _снова_ оказался в тягости, можно было получить по шее. И отнюдь не подзатыльник.

– Вовсе нет, Лорд, – вежливо возразил он. – Мне... мне просто приятно проводить время с Сишшем. Он умен и ласков. Знает свое место. – Мерзкие слова с трудом протискивались чрез горло.

– Умен, – кивнул Лорд, – вот именно. Не забывай этого, дитя! Ты что, правда думаешь, что Сишши за здорово живешь выбросят целого некроманта? Дурачка, который ни демона не смыслит в политике? Или ты решил, что твой супруг не только умный, но и добрый, верный... любящий? Так вот я тебе скажу: ты ошибаешься! – Лорд перевел дух. Тайшха завел руки за спину и изо всех сил впился когтями в ладонь.

– Тайшха, родной, ты пойми: это интрига. Просто очередная интрига! – перешел на ласковый, даже просящий тон Лорд. Младший брат бесцельно водил сухим пером по бумаге.

– Мне не обращать на него внимания? – приподнял бровь Шаант, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. Опять его острый язык!.. Лорд грохнул кулаком по столу:

– Тебе нужно просто думать головой!!! – заорал он. – Ты поселил его к себе – прекрасно! Только теперь я не разрешаю тебе оставлять документы в своих покоях и работать там, потому что Сишш имеет свободный доступ в твои комнаты! И обсмотрел весь клан – с твоей, между прочим, помощью! – Лорд ощерился в презрительном оскале.

– Д-документы? – заикнулся Тайшха, вычленив единственное волнующее словосочетание.

– Да, документы, – язвительно кивнул родитель, вскакивая. В гневе он заметался по кабинету. Стол качнулся: Лорд чуть не утянул за собой ковер размашистым движением хвоста. Он был по-настоящему взволнован, так что Тайшха даже начал проникаться наставлениями. Напоказ, лишь для внушительной лекции Лорд бы так себя вести не стал.

– Пока не известно, как эта некромантская дрянь будет связываться с сородичами, но ты, Тайш-шха, должен узнать это. – Серпентер вздрогнул. Лорд замер, напомнив потревоженную птицу – вот-вот склонит голову на плечо.

– Я бы приказал тебе отослать его прочь, пусть сидит в гостевых покоях и не высовывается, но... это бесполезно. – Лорд постучал пальцами по подбородку. – Сишш все равно своего добьется...

– Он... будет шпионить? – смотря в сторону, сдавленно произнес Тайшха. Ответ был настолько прозрачен, что Лорд просто промолчал, скрестив руки на груди и отвернувшись.

Картинка более-менее счастливой семейной... да и просто жизни рушилась на глазах. Тайшха вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Кончики пальцев зачесались, он сел на коврик, свернув хвост тугой пружиной, и отобрал у брата перо – стал отрывать бородки, складывая их на стол аккуратной кучкой.

Собравшись с мыслями, Тайшха открыл рот:

– И что конкретно я могу сделать? Чтобы... – он помахал наполовину общипанным пером, – как-то... помешать.

– В принципе, мешать особо и не нужно, – осторожно подал голос Тафир. Ну да, теперь, когда Лорд уже выговорился – он безопасный. Можно и поболтать... – Просто... запутать. Давать ложную или неполную информацию. Скажи, Тай, он уже... ну, посылал письма, или общался с кем-то наедине? Из своих, хотя и... – брат осекся.

– Да, наших тоже со счетов списывать не стоит, – задумчиво кивнул Лорд. – Так что, Тайшха?

– Да-а, – протянул Шаант, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить. – Он встречался со своим... дядей. Я еще подумал, что он уже изменяет мне. Это было... вчера. Да, точно вчера. Вечером.

– Примерно... вчера, – жестко ухмыльнулся Лорд, – был большой всплеск энергии. Сишши колдовали, дитя мое... и боги знают, что они делали. Твой супруг времени не теряет... А что было первой брачной ночью?

– Что? – глупо переспросил Тайшха. Да как он _смеет_ , даром что его родитель...

– Я спрашиваю, может быть, твой некромант говорил или делал что-то странное или... отвратительное? – терпеливо повторил вопрос Лорд. Тут входной полог шевельнулся, и раздался тихий перезвон колокольчиков.

– Открыть. – Лорд сделал знак молчать.

Внутрь заглянул Первый Советник. «Вторая рука»... За ним маячил Рицхе. Тайшха нахмурился. Точно, какая-то фигня намечается. И карта та на столе... странная... неспроста все, ох неспроста...

Интересно, и почему Тайшха обо всем этом подозрительном шуршании _до сих пор_ не знает? Серпентер исподлобья взглянул на Лорда – и тут же отвел глаза. Превентивные меры, значит...

– Я позову вас, пока не мешайте, – сухо бросил родитель гостям. Советник молча кивнул и исчез. Лорд сосредоточился, прикрыл глаза, соединяя пальцы пирамидкой – типичная позиция для магов-неофитов. На полог мягко опустилось заклятье тишины.

– Вернемся к разговору, – отрывисто произнес Лорд. Встряхнул пальцами, сбрасывая излишек энергии. – Так что там с Сишшем?

– Да, было необычное, – кивнул Тайшха. – Он укусил меня. И напугался. Точнее, сначала напугался, когда я… в общем, когда мы начали… выполнять долг. Он извинился, и мы… закончили все как надо.

Одна фраза заставила почувствовать себя предателем. Новое и невероятно гадкое ощущение.

– И только? – недоверчиво переспросил родитель. Тайшха пожал плечами, свил хвост в позу вежливой задумчивости:

– Больше ничего не помню. Разве что ест много. Прожорлив, как нежить. – Неуместный смешок пришлось сдержать.

– Ха, укусил!.. Это самое безобидное. – Лорд покачал головой. – Запоминай, дитя: Сишши воспринимают любовников как собственность. Куколки, вещи – называют по-разному. Правда, как раз вещи они обычно берегут, тут не отнять... – Лорд паскудно ухмыльнулся. – Обычно.

– Айрис не посмеет навредить мне, – едва слышно пробормотал Тайшха, опустив взгляд.

– Думаеш-шь?..

– Мой Лорд, Тайшха прав, – вмешался Тафир. – Некромант пока будет бояться. Ему невыгодно терять расположение супруга... Прости, Тай…

– Да, возможно. Но будь бдителен. – Лорд махнул рукой. – Значит, вот тебе... инструкции. В комнаты больше документы не бери, а если берешь, то не оставляй без присмотра. Только для работы, понял?

Тайшха кивнул.

– Особо с ним не трепись... о детстве не рассказывай, о планах своих, о том, как дела в клане нынче обстоят – тоже. Хватит и того, что ты ему уже натрепал. – Лорд умел бить по больному. И любил. – Что касается любовников... пускай. Если он свяжется с кем не надо, мы придумаем, что делать. – Лорд раздумчиво пошевелил хвостом, потом его лицо озарило, и он воскликнул:

– Ах да, вспомнил!.. Тайшха, – поднял потяжелевший взгляд, – не делай детей. Спроси, когда он может зачать, и в эти дни запри, сделай все, что полагается – но если придется убирать Сишша, то после не должно остаться никаких помех.

Тайшха сглотнул. Дело принимало все более серьезный оборот.

– И сам гон проведешь в одиночестве, – отрезал родитель. – Ты, кстати, скоро?

– Вот только что был. Полгода у меня есть, а там посмотрим, – протолкнул слова меж непослушных губ Шаант. Последний промежуток между днями желания длился два года… Старший лекарь, что осматривал Тайшха, предсказывал, что срок может увеличиться еще. А норма была куда меньше…

– Вот и хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Лорд. – Поговорим об этом позже. Если что подозрительное увидишь или услышишь – говори, понял? Не молчи. Один Сишш не стоит благополучия всего клана.

«Как странно, – подумал Тайшха. – Они одинаковые, но совсем по-разному...»

Родитель подполз к пологу и легким движением ладони отодвинул его в сторону. Внутрь тут же заглянул Рицхе.

– Можно начинать... А где Нахосари-сан? – Лорд пошипел о чем-то с Рицхе, Тайшха не прислушивался. Он вертел в руках лысое перо и думал... думал.

– Как решил, что еще долго?! Уполз? Ну я ему покажу!.. – Лорд сам высунулся наружу и наконец-то воцарилась тишина. Тафир хрустнул пальцами и пробормотал.

– Та-ай... Эй, Тайшха! Давай, возвращайся из глубин своего разума!

Тайшха встрепенулся и бросил перо на стол.

– Тафи-ир! – прошипел он. – Ах ты, мразота! Ты почему меня не предупредил, что Лорд сегодня не в духе? Я ж даже не подготовился!

– Да можно подумать, я б успел! – фыркнул младший, вздернув подбородок. – Было б странно, если бы я вслед за Лордом принялся строчить тебе оды на бумажке!

– На четвертинке бумажки! – с ухмылкой поправил его Тайшха. Они с Тафиром захихикали, как совсем мелкие ситши*.

 

*******

 

Электрический разряд пронзил руку до самого локтя. Айрис отшатнулся и замер, рефлекторно прикрыв глаза, отстраняясь от внешних раздражителей. Успокаивающая мантра в голове: это всего лишь ощущение, только фантом... Держи это в голове, некромант, и все будет хорошо...

« _Все будет хорошо...»_

Первое, что Айрис выучил в клане золотых провидцев: здешние энерголинии не приемлют порывистость, с ними надо действовать мягче и осторожнее, чем он привык. Только ласка и нежность...

 _«Мягче, Айрис, мягче»._ – У него эхо в голове? Дядя, кыш!

Айрис скрипнул зубами. Надо взять себя в руки. Он профессионал или нет? Он один! Ему никто не поможет, если облажается. Надо стараться.

Серпентер снова коснулся энергоканалов и пробежался по напряженным нитям пальцами. Воздух в комнате задрожал. Айрис прижал указательный и средний к толстой, насыщенной струне и медленно повел вдоль, извлекая тонкую ноту. Она одиноко разрезала пространство, слабая и бесцельная. Затухла.

 _«Выше, выше, дитя!»_ – Некромант ущипнул себя за ребра. Хорошо, что снял одеяния – они всегда мешают в тонком искусстве колдовства. Широкие рукава в самый неподходящий момент залепляют глаза. Да и _чувства_ притупляются – психологический эффект, наверно.

Боль отрезвила. Ее отголосок заставил нити трепетать, ловя рассеянную энергию. Айрис усмехнулся – все непосвященные уверены, что силу некромантам дает смерть. Это... ошибка. Отчасти. Энергию дает эмоция. Иначе зачем им – «Нам!» – придумывать такие безумные ритуалы?

Айрис стал перебирать пальцами, разрабатывая руки и нити. Прежде чем вмешиваться в ткань мира, нужно подготовить и себя, и мир. Размять, разогреть. Как говорит Лорд, здесь работает правило идеального секса: прелюдия, кульминация, развязка и плавный уход. С наскоку ничего не добьешься.

Энергия скользила по коже, покалывая, словно пузырьки игристого вина. Иногда она довольно чувствительно прошивала подушечки пальцев током – ну, так казалось. Все чувствуют по-разному. В детстве Айрису грезились уколы иголок. Потом он познакомился с молниями...

Работа продвигалась быстро. Айрис споро выписывал пальцами связки и переходы, чертил руны и бормотал катрены под нос – голос корректировал вибрации, делал их податливыми, послушными изменению. «А ведь люди искренне сравнивают изготовление защиты с – угадайте чем! – вязанием. Забавно, – думал он. – Так, конструкция должна напоминать цветок... Это вот сюда, а это захватить петлей тут. Ведь на самом деле это плетение паутины. А я здесь – самый большой паук».

«Жалко, что дядя не может мне помочь. "Хозяин" защиты и делать ее должен своими ручками... – Айрис ухватился за одну особенно весомую нить и с натугой потянул в центр комнаты, но ближе к стене – ему же надо накрыть еще и прилегающие помещения, верно? Центр рисунка тогда слегка сместится, но это не помешает. – Ух, какая тяжелая! Надо будет осторожно подключать ее к общему контуру, а то шарахнет – сметет все».

Айрис отклонил корпус назад, чтобы помочь весом. На самом деле физическое тело никак не могло повлиять на энергетическое поле, но психологически такие трюки помогали. Чем больший объем энергии переносит канал, тем тяжелее его менять и двигать.

Напряжение рождало особый, мелодичный и однообразный гул. Он менял тональность, раз за разом проигрывая одну и ту же мелодию – надо соблюдать счет, иначе защита будет нестабильна! – но это все равно раздражало. Айрис безотчетно потрогал аляповатые красно-желтые бусы на шее и вспомнил последнее напутствие дяди.

_«Я тебе обещал, возьми. Будет подарком на свадьбу…» – Старший Сишш протянул небольшого размера шкатулку. Поверх гладкой деревянной крышки лежала аккуратная вязь умертвляющего заклинания. Да еще хорошо припрятанная: линии едва видны, даже если опустить третье веко. Айрис усмехнулся. Б-безопасность..._

_Он разрушил заклятье коротким импульсом внутреннего огня и нетерпеливо откинул крышку. Осторожно провел рукой, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в тишину. Лунки для когтей зачесались. Если посмотреть на подарок по-особенному, то тот ярко и ровно сиял зеленым огнем._

_«Тахешесс, да ты их под завязку напитал!» – Чувство благодарности к родственнику омыло сердце, как теплая морская вода в солнечный день ласкает разгоряченное тело. Облегчение… его все еще любят. По-детски сомневаться, но подтверждение все равно важно._

_«Все для родного дитяти, и даже накопители, – ухмыльнулся дядя. – Это твой подарил?» – спросил он, касаясь ушных гребней._

Айрис, чуть поморщившись, потрогал подвески. Они были хороши... но это было унижение. Очередное. Но больше злила необходимость носить их постоянно, чем бесполезность – в Сишш _добывают_ адмаск, неужели Шаант думает, что Айрис не может достать себе пару мешков?!

 _«Ты знал, на что соглашался. Я предупреждал, что тебе быстро и определят подходящее место, и укажут на него. Чему же удивляешься теперь?»_ – Он словно наяву слышал голос дяди и холодный смешок в ответ на свои жалобы. Шасс скрипнул зубами и едва не упустил особенно строптивую струну. Нет, нет, осторожно, это тебе не Сишш, здесь нужно ла-аской...

«Если бы _Шаант_ прибыл в наш клан, все было бы совсем по-другому! – Айрис злился. – Я для него совсем не самец. Вообще. Только дырка...»

Примерно те же мысли были озвучены ранее, когда некромант плакался у дяди на плече. Тот утешил добрым пожеланием использовать это обстоятельство на благо себя и своего клана. И укором – ведь Айрис сам создал образ хрупкой, утонченной особи...

Но это не значит, что пренебрежительное отношение приятно!

 _«Договор дороже, милый Айрис. Так что не спались»_. – И это все, что он получил. Он один...

«Бедный сиротинушка, один, совсем один... А секс был, есть и будет!» – Айрис расхохотался и продолжил работать. И дело теперь шло гораздо бодрее и легче. Не-ет, так просто себя в депрессию он загнать не даст!

 

*******

 

– А теперь посмотрите во-от на эти стрелочки. Это – передвижение мелких групп лучников. Очевидно, что они стягиваются в долину – но зачем, если там ничейная территория? – увлеченно декламировал Лорд, водя указкой по карте.

«Чтоб разведчикам икалось», – дружно подумали Советники в этот момент.

– Там орки, – буркнул Тайшха, поднимая голову, – какие-такие ничейные территории? Туда только сунься – вмиг вывесят на солнце загорать, кишочками наружу.

Лорд недовольно поджал губы. Тайшха в ответ зыркнул исподлобья и снова уткнулся взглядом в пергамент, рассеянно выводя пером цветы. Слава Шаирэссару, он сидел так, что никому не было видно, как Второй советник бездельничает.

– Это называется тагга, – кашлянув, вставил замечание Первый советник. Видно, в нем проснулась солидарность коллеги по несчастью – он же тоже имеет отношение к эльфийскому конфликту. Да Нахосари им руководит, вот что! – Вроде как амулет. Правда, не особо он действует... мои ребята говорят, фикция. По магии так точно – пустышка.

– Откуда знаете? – ревниво поинтересовался Тайшха. Вообще-то это его прерогатива – изучать возможный арсенал противника!

– Поднимал кое-какие документы перед вашим... э-э... супружеством? Это так называется? – В глазах Нахосари жила тайная насмешка. – Я правильно образую слово?

– Лучше говорите «брак», – душевным тоном посоветовал Тайшха. – Это правильнее с точки зрения языкознания!

– Хватит! Мы тут не об амулетах говорим, а об эльфах! Они наши ближайшие соседи, любая их активность отражается на нас, а вы дурачитесь! – вспылил Лорд. – Смотрите сюда, идиоты!

Все притихли. И тут раздался тихий звон колокольчиков.

– Кого там принес-сло-о-о... – прошипел сквозь зубы Лорд. – Открыть! – Все обернулись: посмотреть, кто такой умный, что явился в самый разгар совета.

«Вот демоны, – ошалел Тайшха. – А его-то каким ветром надуло?!»

– Приветствую. – Айрис сложил руки пирамидкой и чуть наклонил голову, ни в коем случае не выходя за рамки формальной вежливости. Да-да, «вы мне, конечно, теперь якобы глава клана, но вообще можете отправляться лесом».

И тишина-а...

Сишш подполз чуть ближе, шурша парадным одеянием: многослойным и пышным, стянутым от груди до бедер алым поясом с кокетливым бантом за спиной. В ушах покачивались дареные подвески – Тайшха, едва увидел их, против воли разулыбался и стал нервно потирать ладони.

– И вам здравствовать, – Лорд пришел в себя быстрее всех. Шасс поджал губы, складывая руки на груди. – Что-то ко мне есть?

– Прошение. – Айрис мило улыбнулся. Темные и глубокие изумруды глаз сверкали мрачной решимостью. Чуть наклоненную вперед голову некроманта обрамляли пряди угольных волос, еще больше вытягивая скуластую мордочку.

– Слушаю. – Лорд побарабанил пальцами по локтю. Айрис грациозно скользнул вперед, вплотную к рабочему столу, и от этого хищного, опасного движения вдоль спинного гребня Тайшха побежали мурашки. Некромант... _охотился_.

– Мне необходима... комнатка. Лаборатория. Под личные нужды. – Айрис настолько естественно не замечал никого, кроме Лорда, что Тайшха почти восхитился его выдержкой. Хотя эта демонстративность отдавала ребячеством.

– Стесняюсь спросить, под какие? Вы, между прочим, просите отдать ценное клановое помещение, – ядовито процедил Лорд. Тайшха едва заметно поморщился. Но Сишша было не пронять:

– Я, знаете, имею профессию. Работаю – так, на досуге... И мое ремесло требует пространства и покоя.

– И как работа? Доход приносит? – с едва проскальзывающим в усмешке презрением поинтересовался Лорд. Тайшха вздрогнул от стылой ненависти, на миг проступившей в бездонных зрачках некроманта. Колдовские глаза-изумруды потемнели почти до черноты.

– На наряды хватает. – Айрис рассеянно погладил запястье. Тайшха облизнул губы. От мимолетного жеста проснулись воспоминания об утренних поцелуях, которыми он осыпал это самое запястье, тонкое, словно вырезанное из кости. Как звонко билась жилка под едва ли шершавой, совсем нежной чешуей...

Лорду прозвучавший ответ, понятно, по вкусу не пришелся. Он потер виски и предпринял стратегическое отступление:

– Я понял. Нужно что-то особенное или комната для опасных опытов сойдет? – Видно, он хотел как можно скорее избавиться от неудобного собеседника. Тайшха в глубине души – очень-очень глубоко – испытал бледную тень злорадства.

– Я уже подобрал помещение, – мягко улыбнулся Сишш. Пальчики с крашеными коготками мимоходом коснулись острого подбородка. – Дальняя лаборатория в восточных пещерах. Одино-окая... – в словах Айриса Тайшха почудилась смутная насмешка, – и ник-кому не мешающая. Работа некроманта, эм, не очень хорошо выглядит... и пахнет.

– А также имеет свойство передвигаться и убивать всех встречных. – Лорд посмурнел. – Ладно, забирайте выбранные комнаты и поставьте там защиту совместно с нашими магами: вы внутри, а мы снаружи. И следите за безопасностью. За всех «случайных» жертв ответите головой.

– Как скажете, Лорд, – растянул губы в резиновой улыбке Айрис, – Безопасность и разумность – вечные постулаты нас, приемышей Госпожи. Благодарю.

– Идет совет. – Лорд неприятно оскалился. – Прошу, удалитесь. Не примите за грубость...

– Сию секунду вас покину.

Айрис плавно развернулся и уполз, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами. Тайшха прикусил губу, глядя ему вслед. Что ж, теперь он точно не сомневается в родстве предполагаемого «дяди» и супруга...

В последний момент Тайшха пришла в голову странная – идиотская! – идея, и он окликнул Айриса:

– Супруг мой!

Некромант замер, придержав ладонью входной полог. Медленно обернулся.

– Да?

– Что такое тагга? – ослепительно улыбнулся Тайшха. Безупречная маска равнодушной доброжелательности Айриса словно треснула, дав место озадаченности.

– Амулет, – коротко ответил он. – Хороший. А подробности я вам ночью расскажу.

Некромант уполз прочь. Тайшха смущенно уткнулся взглядом в пергамент, делая вид, что пишет что-то важное.

– Я не понял, – тихо просвистел – до того он был разъярен! – Лорд, – это что сейчас было?!

– Собирал сведения, – моргнул в притворном удивлении Тайшха, – о возможном противнике. А что?

 

*******

 

Когда Лорд отпустил советников – в том числе и Тайшха, – было уже за полночь. Целый день в одном помещении, с перерывом только на обеденный перекус! Тайшха отсидел весь хвост, а уж извертелся, извертелся – позвоночник окостенел будто!

Наконец, Лорд – такой же бодрый и активный, как утром, отчего Тайшха (и не его одного) сильно тошнило – окинул подчиненных презрительным взглядом. Молча стал сворачивать карты и перевязывать веревочками.

– Лентяи! Ладно, хватит. Внимание, приготовились к раздаче риса! Нахосари-сан, – Первый советник чутко вскинулся всем телом. «У-у, исполнительный какой! Надо же, прям выно-осливый, Лорд таких любит!» – промелькнула у Тайшха злобненькая мыслишка, – поднимите своих осведомителей. Вам – внешние контакты эльфов. Выясните, какие шевеления происходят сейчас у двуногих. Я чувствую, мы отстали от жизни.

Первый советник закивал, хотя гримасу вежливости на его лице слегка перекосило. Тайшха внимательно наблюдал и злорадствовал.

– Тайшха! – Серпентер вздрогнул и быстро повернулся лицом к родителю. – Займись войсками. Проведи ревизию, доложишь результаты Четвертому советнику. – Которого сейчас нет. Как всегда, закопался в отчеты. Тайшха тщательно записал распоряжение Лорда, а тот уже диктовал следующее:

– И еще поработай с разведкой. В этом тебе поможет Нахосари-сан. – Змеи обменялись кислыми улыбками. – Договорись с магами, у тебя это лучше всего получается: изучите вместе магию двуногих. Будет неприятным сюрпризом, если они научатся колдовать лучше нас. – Лорд уставился задумчивым взглядом в пространство. Все замерли, про себя умоляя: «Все? Ну все? Ну скажи, что все, пожа-алуйста!»

– Тафир. – Словно камень уронил. Мрачный такой. Увесистый.

– Но я «культурник»! – возмутился брат, который все собрание сидел тише воды ниже травы.

– А зачем я тебя сюда вызвал, дорогуша, как не для этого! – рявкнул Лорд, – И раз уж ты такой привереда, то собери-ка информацию про Сишшей! Нам с ними сотрудничать теперь, как-никак. – Лорд уколол Тайшха секундным взглядом. – Отчитываешься мне. Только мне.

– Да, мой Лорд, – понурившись, пробормотал Тафир. Тайшха стало его немного жаль – Лорд, конечно, круто на нем сорвался, но с другой стороны, Тафир сам полез на рожон...

– Хамаан. – Лорд перевел взгляд на старшего лекаря – тоже впервые присутствующего на военных собраниях. – Приведи в порядок склады. Ну, ты понимаешь... – Видно, даже Лорду неловко кричать на шасса, который старше на двести лет. Или, может, дело в том, что именно Хамаан помогал Лорду исторгнуть потомство... Раз пять так помогал.

– Предупредите, когда начнете боевые действия, – иронично фыркнул целитель, складывая пальцы пирамидкой. Лорд поджал губы.

– Обязательно. Но все, отравившиеся теми травками, что так любят рассыпать где ни попадя ушастые, пойдут прямиком к тебе в руки! – огрызнулся он.

Тайшха хотел бы улыбнуться, но настолько устал, что с удовольствием бы лег спать прямо на стол. Зато Первый советник едва слышно насмешливо зашипел: все знали, что никто – ни родитель, ни лекарь – своих угроз не исполнит. Это была... дружеская перебранка.

– Отпускаю всех. – Царственно взмахнул кистью Лорд. Тайшха тут же пришел в себя и стрелой бросился к выходу: его опередил только Нахосари-сан, скользкой жабой проскользнув между грудью Тайшха и стеной.

Тайшха брезгливо отдернул хвост, когда остальная часть тела Нахосари протискивалась мимо. «Первый» и «Второй» взаимно друг друга недолюбливали – причем это повелось еще с тех блаженных времен, когда Тайшха лежал в теплой корзинке и пил родительское молоко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ситш - дитенок змеелюдов до 55 лет. После уже идут терши - они якобы взрослые и являются аналогом наших "совершеннолетних". Причем (для пущей сложности) форма единственного и множественного числа для ситшей и терши образуется по-разному:  
> Ситш (ед. ч.) -> сИтши (мн. ч.)  
> ТершИ (ед. ч.) -> тЕрши (мн. ч., меняется ударение)


	7. Глава 6

В свои покои Тайшха вернулся в приподнятом настроении. В чем секрет? Просто ему удалось перехватить хавки у поваров! Шаант со стыдом припомнил, как со зверским оскалом «вежливо» просил «что-нибудь пожрать, и побыстрее!». Ка-ак стра-ашно жить...

– А-айрис-с! – крикнул он, дожевывая ломоть вяленого мяса с хлебом. – Айрис, ты где, душенька? – Тайшха хихикнул. Лорд вломил бы только за то, с какой радостью он выкликивает некроманта, а что уж говорить про игривое обращение!

Тишина.

Тайшха нахмурился. Хлебная корочка оцарапала горло, серпентер тяжело сглотнул и кашлянул, смаргивая слезы. Вытер мокрые ресницы и снова настороженно прислушался. Никого нет дома, являйтеся завтречком, да?

– Айрис? – тихо, просто для уверенности повторил Шаант. Замер, принюхиваясь: запах супруга совсем свежий. Шасс протянул руку вправо, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шторке, что прикрывала вход в купальню: вдруг кольнет охранным заклятьем, хотя от кого прятаться в супружеских покоях... Сжал в кулаке ткань и резко отдернул – никого!

«И что же дальше...» – Мыслей не было. Никаких. Пусто в голове, пус-то! Тайшха отправился в кабинет.

Там Айриса тоже не было. Шаант застыл перед рабочим столом, растерянный, невесть отчего полез в ящики: все было на месте. Даже пыль... У шасса вырвался хриплый смешок.

«Нет, этого не может быть! Не может! – Тайшха потряс головой и помассировал виски. Да уж, даже спать больше не хочется… – Айрис не дурак... он не будет действовать _настолько_ открыто!»

Убеждая себя, что все в порядке – ага, в порядке, только супруга-соглядатая нигде не видно отчего-то! – Шаант присел на мягкий пуф, обвив вокруг него хвост. И что теперь делать?

В спальне послышался шорох. Тайшха вскинул голову, прищурившись. Кто-то вполз – уверенно, по-хозяйски – и знакомый голос легкомысленно напел пару строк известной песенки гуляк-студентов. Тайшха медленно поднялся и выглянул наружу.

– А-а, супруг мой! – Айрис заметил его сразу, хотя стоял спиной. Приветливо улыбнулся и плавным движением руки задвинул створку шкафа, прикрыв пестроту юкат.

Одет некромант был странно: волосы заплетены в простую косу – совершенно нехарактерно для утонченного и слегка помешанного на своей красоте супруга Тайшха! – а фигуру скрывал складчатый плащ цвета грязи. Ни красок на лице, ни украшений – чисто, как после бани.

Тайшха приблизился, недоверчиво разглядывая преобразившегося некроманта, и на него дохнуло влажной землей, лесом, затхлостью.

Холодом.

– Где ты был? – резко. Щека Айриса дернулась, он весь чуть подался назад, словно Тайшха с размаху дал ему по лицу. Глаза прикрыл, вздохнул легонько...

На Тайшха мутной волной накатило раздражение. Этот... вредитель будет еще жертву из себя корчить? Дескать, оправдываться заставляют, ай-ай-ай! Как же жаль бедного некроманта!

– Гулял, – наконец, небрежно бросил Сишш, проползая мимо. Даже спина его излучала обиду. Тайшха оскалился вслед и издал угрожающий свист. Гулял, да?!

– Где конкретно? – ядовито поинтересовался, складывая руки на груди. Айрис присел на кровать, сделал постное лицо и стал распускать косу, путешествуя стеклянными глазами по комнате от пола до потолка – только мимо лица Тайшха!

– Этого края нет на карте, – рассеянно отозвался Айрис. У-у, зел-леный! Тайшха зарычал, пальцы зачесались: так хотелось придушить придурка!.. Он плюхнулся на матрас рядом с супругом, отбросил белые руки и вцепился в завязки плаща.

– Что ты делаешь, Сишш?! – злобно прошипел, судорожно дергая тесемки. – Ты вообще соображаешь, нет? У тебя мозги в черепушке есть, нет?!

– Что вы себе... – Тайшха опрокинул некроманта на спину и прижался раскрытыми губами к испуганному рту, вдавил в матрас тонкое запястье. Поцеловал крепко, страстно, будто пил душу.

– Ты рушишь вс-с-се, что есть хор-рошего! – Шаант злобно зашептал застывшему испуганной ящеркой Сишшу в самое ухо. – Какого ты подставляешь себя, а?!

Айрис глупо приоткрыл рот, моргая удивленными глазенками. Ресницами он тут трепещет, невинного изображает! Тайшха снова поцеловал холодные, вовсе ледяные губы, с рыком собственника попытался вылизать острые мелкие зубки, но те сжимались и не пускали.

– М-мфустите! – Айрис вырвался и отвернул лицо, не давая заткнуть себе рот. Тайшха остановился и, опомнившись, отпустил супруга. Приподнялся, выражая готовность внимательно слушать.

– Вам, – Айрис особенно выделил обращение, – не нужно волноваться буквально ни о чем. Я некромант...

– Вот именно! – Тайшха остыл так же быстро, как взъярился. Улегся на спину, прижавшись к супругу хвостом. – Вот именно...

Они помолчали. Айрис пробормотал что-то, что Шаант не расслышал и счел ниже своего достоинства выспрашивать. Гораздо больше его занимала следующая – по списку – проблема...

– Когда твои сородичи покидают нас? – Тайшха сел и стал деловито развязывать некромантский плащ, что так и не сдал позиций и не позволил опорочить хозяина. Какая хорошая ткань! Даже от рывка серпентера не рвется. Не люди делали, это точно.

– Сегодня, – без привычной улыбки ответил Айрис, вздрагивая, когда ладони Тайшха огладили его кожу. «О Шаирэссар, да он же холодный, как... как труп! – Тайшха с возмущением рассматривал широкий пояс с притороченным кинжалом. Ах, «какая встреча»... – А соски стоят...»

Тайшха прижал на секунду напряженные горошины большими пальцами. Просунул руки под мышки Айриса, пытаясь отогреть.

– Я уже проводил их, – уточнил некромант. Тайшха сморщился, будто протухшую гусеницу съел.

– Почему мне не сказал?

– Хотел попрощаться без свидетелей. Не трогайте меня! – Айрис отбросил его руки и, попрыгав задницей на упругом матрасе, поднялся, торопливо запахиваясь. – Я грязный. Мне надо вымыться! И переодеться...

– И согреться, – кивнул Тайшха, тоже вставая. – Ну, давай, давай, шевелись, супруг мой! Где купель, ты знаешь.

Айрис странно посмотрел на него, резко отвернулся и уполз в купаленку. Входная штора бескомпромиссно закрыла проход, Тайшха нахмурился. Все-таки изволите, значит, обижаться? Серпентер передернулся всем телом и стал готовить постель ко сну.

Из купальни донесся блаженный стон. Тайшха ревниво прислушался к плеску воды и неразборчивому бормотанию. Он бросил на ложе шерстяное одеяло и заторопился к супругу.

– Дождаться, пока купель наберется полностью, ты никак не мог, – заметил с укором. Айрис не ответил, жмурясь в абсолютном довольстве. Тайшха попробовал воду рукой и добавил немного огня – подогреть.

– Спасибо.

– Я ведь от тебя не отстану, Айрис-сан, – предупредил золотой. Ставки слишком высоки: даже если их союз лишь игра, Тайшха хочет наслаждаться иллюзией счастья как можно дольше. И никто – никто! – ему не помешает.

– Я понял. – Айрис окунулся с головой, и Тайшха чуть ли не впервые увидел раздражение на его кукольном лице. – И не сделаю глупостей.

– Я тебе не верю, – можно и честным побыть…

– О, я себе тоже, так что тут наши мнения сходятся! – Айрис в этот миг стал до жути похож на Лорда Шаант, так что Тайшха даже сморщился и потряс головой, прогоняя непрошеное видение. Неприятно.

– Ты понимаешь, что я к тебе привязался? – после непродолжительного молчания произнес золотой. Айрис вскинул было глаза, но тут же стал рассматривать ногти – похоже, его любимая защитная поза. Тайшха поймал ручку супруга и приложился губами – теплее, намного теплее. Хорошо.

Некромант поддерживать разговор явно не желал, и Тайшха улегся кольцом на бортик купальни, придвинувшись как можно ближе к Айрису. Уголки губ того чуть опустились, видно, Тайшха все-таки удалось нащупать у супруга совесть. Тем не менее, необходимо как-то наладить оборвавшуюся ниточку между ними, и обязательно сегодня: предсказатель уже убедился, что Сишш может быть весьма шустрым – вот только когда не надо.

Поэтому Шаант решил рискнуть:

– Я рос в руках старшего лекаря. – Супруг изогнул бровь вопросительным знаком, внимательно посмотрев на Тайшха. Тот, с трудом подбирая внятные слова, продолжил тихим голосом – не столько от боязни быть услышанным кем-то еще, сколько из-за внутренней борьбы с голосами разума и совести: – Его зовут Хамаан, он из лесной ветви…

– Шаант повезло заполучить прирожденного целителя, – отметил Айрис. Сделал паузу и раздумчиво протянул: – Сишш пытались перетянуть клан Лауш к себе… клан лекарей нам бы очень пригодился, если вы понимаете, о чем я…

«Ну да, когда под рукой некромантов уже Массаракхи и недавно только отказавшиеся от нейтралитета Саравессы… – с долей раздражения подумал Тайшха. – Воины и убийцы – отличный выбор, несогласные, поднимите руки, нам надо знать, кого резать!»

Айрис снова замолчал и, по-видимому, ждал ответной откровенности. Тайшха вздохнул: если честно продолжать поднятую тему, то сейчас как раз настает время не очень приятных подробностей. Именно тех, разглашать которые и запретил Лорд:

– Мой... родитель... в то время занимался кланом. Понимаешь, Айрис, у нас, Шаантов, тоже не все гладко...

– В Сишш случались междоусобицы, – разлепил губы Айрис, вдруг решив, что именно сейчас стоит посверлить супруга расчетливым взглядом ледышки. Шаант испытал трусливое облегчение, поняв, что подробнее можно не рассказывать – видно, эта оказия двухсотлетней давности известна далеко за пределами клана Предсказателей.

Задумавшись о значении сплетен во вселенной – и засмотревшись на темные зрачки Сишша, сузившиеся до размеров булавки – Тайшха не сразу ответил на реплику некроманта:

– Да, это была именно... как ты это назвал? Да, междоусобица. Мой старший брат, Ноэсс, помогал Лорду... А я был ситшем.

– Хамаан учил вас? – Айрис томно наклонил голову к плечу, изящно изогнув шею. Тайшха улыбнулся – нехитрый, даже демонстративный фокус показывал на самом деле куда больше, чем можно представить. Айрису интересно, и ради информации он готов пустить в ход чары своего тела.

Шаант поцеловал проступившую сквозь кожу жилку, что натянулась от ушка до ключицы, и прошептал в висок супругу:

– Больше. Он любил меня.

– А вы – его? Любили? – Айрис неловко шевельнул хвостом – вода плеснула, разбив очарование момента. Тайшха отстранился и спокойно кивнул.

– Странно, что Лорд его не возвысил. А ведь мог бы сделать своим приближенным… – задумчиво протянул Айрис. Тайшха хохотнул.

– Хамаан уже тогда был главным в шарашке целителей, а сейчас еще и пользует всю семью Лорда! – Тайшха отвлекся на мыло: достал склянку из шкафчика и плеснул немного в горсть. – Окунись еще раз, я помою тебе голову. Ты не прав, Хамаан сам не стал пользоваться Лордом для возвышения себя любимого...

Айрис послушался, и Тайшха стал намыливать черный шелк, попутно рассказывая будничным тоном:

– Поверь, богатства у него достаточно. А властью наш лекарь никогда не интересовался. Возвращаясь к нашей безрадостной истории… – Он позволил себе один _крошечный_ намек на личное отношение... – Сам понимаешь, общения с ровесниками я был почти лишен. Когда я проявил себя как неплохой полевой разведчик, со мной стали общаться... по делу. Наклонись вправо, да, вот так. Спасибо. Как ты с ними справляешься сам, ума не приложу...

– Я отрастил волосы заклинанием, – внезапно подал голос Сишш. Серпентер вопросительно приподнял брови – Айрис не смотрел на него. И Тайшха чувствовал гребнями: он хотел что-то сказать, но... боялся?! – Это... это случилось за две недели до. До того, как Лорд прислал меня сюда.

«Тахешесс».

Это было жестоко. Напомнить, кто они и зачем... весь этот фарс... Тайшха впервые пережил чувство, метко обозначенное словами «опускаются руки».

– Зачем ты мне это сказал? – с горечью спросил он. Айрис поднял голову.

– Мне не жаль, – ровно произнес он. – Мне не жаль, что я приехал сюда. Вы мне нравитесь, и я благодарен судьбе за то, что моим супругом стали именно вы и никто другой.

«Ох... – Слов не было. В груди росла теплая волна, распирающая уголки губ. – Какой же ты...»

Тайшха не сразу справился с собой, но в конце концов ему удалось взять себя в руки. Его голос почти не дрожал, когда он заговорил снова:

– И все-таки, – Шаант продолжил покрывать мокрое полотно волос мылом, методично его вспенивая. Он старался сосредоточиться на простой деятельности – все трюки, помогающие сохранить пристойное лицо, давно выучены и опробованы, – как ты мыл голову эти две недели?

– Вы недооцениваете возможности огня, – слегка улыбнулся некромант, кокетливо заправляя за ухо мокрую прядь. По-видимому, он и сам рад оставить скользкую тему, к тому же предложенное Тайшха направление было благодатным: все же Айрис маг и охотно поговорил бы об огне, это уж наверняка. – Некромантов учат, что внутреннее пламя может послужить для любой цели, лишь бы в порядке было воображение. Убийство, лечение, одежда, обогрев – огонь сгодится на все. В конце концов, в сути своей это чистая энергия, а она может принимать любые формы.

«Точно, маг до мозга костей. Сейчас можно отключиться, и он будет болтать сколько угодно на ту же тему…» – с небольшой иронией подумал Шаант. Но вслух спросил:

– Айрис, можно вопрос? – От полнехонького ковша, опрокинутого над головой, некромант по-кошачьи зафыркал. – Помнишь... когда ты колдовал в самое первое утро...

– Когда вы на меня ругались? – блеснул зубами Сишш. Тайшха дернул уголками губ.

– Ага. Ты резал себе руки – зачем? И как смог так быстро вылечиться? – Шаант поспешил уточнить: – Я имею в виду, мы же... ну, напрягались сразу после твоего, гм, выступления, и все было в порядке...

– Напрягались, – с удовольствием произнес Айрис, чуть растягивая гласные. – На-апря-ага-ались. Вот как это называется... Расскажу Кари, он обхохочется.

– Кто такой Кари? – суховато спросил Тайшха. Хотелось добавить что-то язвительное, в духе Лорда или Нахосари, но все слова попрятались в подсознании. Как назло!

– Демон, – отмахнулся Айрис. – Сексуальный демон. – В зеленых глазах мелькнул задорный огонек. – Но не суть. Я просто пытаюсь понять, как объяснить в двух словах то, чему посвящен год нашей программы обучения.

Тайшха хохотнул и снова облил его.

– Ну, попытайся. – Он окунул руки в мутную воду, смывая остатки мыла и пены. Плеснул себе в лицо, остужая горячие щеки. «А со своими любовниками так и не поговорил, да-а, Тайшха?..»

– Если коротко... некроманты – это не чокнутые, которые режут живых направо и налево. – Айрис подумал и поправился: – Хотя встречаются и такие. Особенно среди двуногих.

– Почему?

– Потому что они не живут кланами. Им проще спрятать улики, проще найти себе жертв... не важно! – Айрис шлепнул ладонью по воде, раздражаясь. – Мы, – он внимательно посмотрел на Тайшха, выделив голосом слово. Шаант посерьезнел, поняв, что сейчас прозвучит что-то очень, очень важное, – можем воспринять любую энергию. Я повторюсь, любую. И отдать ее – но уже правильной, не имеющей следов сотворенной ранее волшбы, _никакой_... Чистой. Понимаете, Тайшха-сан?

– Как р ** _а_** кушки в пруду, – подумав, предположил Тайшха. – Вы очищаете воду? В смысле, мир?

– Да. Мы появились для этого. Мир сам нас создал. Мы есть не только в этом мире. Нас много, – Айрис заговорил отрывисто, нервно подергивая ушными гребнями. Он положил ладонь Тайшха на хвост, и шасс понял, что пальцы Сишша дрожат. – Простите... Я... вообще мы не откровенничаем об этом с непосвященными... Я немного волнуюсь.

– Ну, я же не буду смеяться.

– Ха! – Смешок Айриса больше напоминал всхлип. – Вот за то, что мы выполняем почетную обязанность живых фильтров, нам перепадает… благодарность. Часть этой «благодарности», – голос Айриса нес в себе смешанные эмоции: язвительное презрение и благоговейный страх, – в том, что ритуальные раны... «не считаются». Мы это так называем. Ритуальная смерть не оставит следа на нашем теле, ауре, душе. Ничего не будет затронуто.

– Нет, но как это делается?! Это невозможно! И вообще, нельзя вообще без ран? – воскликнул Тайшха. Айрис вздохнул и отвел глаза, спрятав застарелую боль на дне зрачков. Сделав глубокий вздох, вернулся к спокойному тону и продолжил, легонько поглаживая руку Тайшха:

– Скажем так: с некоторой периодичностью я обязан выполнять свой долг, иначе умру мучительной смертью. И лучше, как бы выразиться, отдавать долги маленькими порциями... почаще... а не раз в полгода падать от истощения. – Некромант скорчил кислую мину. – К тому же, играть с энергией приятно. А механизм ритуального отката простыми словами я вам не объясню, уж простите!

Тайшха фыркнул. Система некромантских «долгов» виделась смутно, но общий принцип был очевиден. Айрис пожал плечами, возвращаясь внешне к полному спокойствию.

– Что касается утра, когда случилась та... оказия... Я принес жертву, потому что чужой этому месту. Я упоминал, что энергия принимает любые формы... но это долгий разговор. – Сишш текучим движением вырвался из воды, замерев на пике движения, изогнулся и принялся скручивать волосы в тугую веревку, выжимая влагу. Тайшха, загруженный пищей для размышлений, подал ему полотенце и помог выбраться из купальни, отконвоировав затем в спальню.

Убираясь и в свою очередь умываясь перед сном, Тайшха мысленно проигрывал беседу с некромантом. Несмотря на то, что Айрис сказал много полезного и интересного, и даже одну приятную, в общем, вещь, у золотистого серпентера все равно оставалось ощущение, что Сишш обвел его вокруг пальца... правда, пока непонятно, как именно. Шаант вернулся в спальню.

– И все-таки я настаиваю на возвращении к прежнему разговору, – выудив из прикроватной тумбочки флакон со снотворным, заметил Тайшха. Сишш вздохнул, поглаживая волосы окутанной зеленым сиянием ладонью.

– Хорошо, давайте пожуем и в третий раз, – с деланой покорностью согласился он.

– Не заводись. Я хотел сказать вот что: если ты совершишь оплошность, то меня тоже припрут к стенке. Меня пожурят, – хотя Тайшха сильно приуменьшил. «Журить» будут плетью – или, еще хуже, унижением, – но тебе...

– Мне не сделают ничего! – разозлился Айрис. Тайшха поперхнулся воздухом, уловив вспышку злобы, и дико взглянул на некроманта. Видеть супруга злым было до жути непривычно. – Любой детеныш знает, что Сишш как воздух нужны энерголинии! Да это моя прямая обязанность – исполнять все обряды! И так и скажите.

– Кому? – слабо простонал Тайшха, откашливаясь. И вообще, он, допустим, не детеныш, но все равно не знает практически ничего про некромантов! И никто не знает, кроме магов, пожалуй, но эти засранцы не торопятся просвещать народ.

Айрис прищурился и ничего не ответил, бросив влажное полотенце на трюмо и демонстративно забравшись под одеяло. От вида елозящего по кипенным простыням гибкого зеленого хвоста ниже живота у Тайшха все сжалось, но он сдержал себя и развел две ложки сонного зелья в стакане чистой воды – все строго по инструкции (хотя обычно просто глотал на глазок из бутылки вопреки наставлениям лекаря). Между лопатками зачесалось, серпентер обернулся. Айрис, пристроив голову на подушке, пристально наблюдал.

Тайшха пожал плечами и, отвернувшись, выпил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пс-с, смотрите, у нас тут внимательный некромант...


	8. Глава 7

Шаант проснулся с гудящей головой и сразу понял, что Айриса в постели нет. Снова нет... Эта привычка начинала раздражать. Тайшха мог бы даже подумать, что некромант действительно этакая «ранняя пташка»... Но почему-то – почему-то! – к Айрису клеился только образ злобно хихикающего зеленого змея, крадущегося по коридору и замышляющего темное шпионское дело.

И вообще, просто невежливо уматывать вот так. Можно хоть чмокнуть на прощание супруга.

Тайшха потянулся и потер висок, вспомнив о делах. Лорд ждет отчет, ждать не перестанет, и лучше начать работать прямо сейчас, чтобы не доделывать в последние минуты.

Удивительно, но Шаант сумел договориться с головной болью без лекарств и использовал передышку с толком, распланировав весь день и шустро приведя себя в порядок. Сегодня он отправится к магам: ушлым одаренным наверняка уже известна тема совещания, и они легко могут обидеться, если Тайшха не явится к ним как можно скорее.

Мысли вновь свернули к «обожаемому супругу». Хитрый Сишш так заморочил голову, что Тайшха напрочь забыл о запланированном разговоре начет орочьих амулетов. Похоже, воспользоваться Айрисом как справочником будет не так-то просто. Ну, Тайшха и не ожидал, что будет легко…

«Интересно, создавал ли Айрис сам когда-нибудь такие… штуки? – Шаант встревожился. В его голове только сейчас начала зарождаться мысль, что профессия «некромант» означает не «речная ракушка», а кое-что грязнее. – Как он сказал, «тагга действует хорошо». Хорошо! Тахешесс, я глуп, как камушек, если до сих пор не понимал… Разумеется, Айрис делал что-то подобное! Ах, быть дураком приятно и легко…»

Впрочем, думать о таких скользких в моральном плане вещах было некогда. День и так обещал быть мерзким. Поэтому Тайшха для успокоения совести остановился на версии «ничего не делал, пока сам об этом точно не сказал». Приятнее было думать, что некромант прочел об орочьих амулетах в справочнике «Путеводитель по степям», а не изучал подобное… м-м-м… рукоделие на практике.

Конец мысли золотой змей додумывал, неторопливо двигаясь по коридорам. Его целью была группка обособленных пещер, в которых обитали одаренные. Где-то там пряталась выманенная супругом лаборатория... Тайшха старался избегать «коллег»: советников, особенно Нахосари. Вряд ли Первому захочется размяться и погулять по пещерам в такую рань, но бывает всякое… Это Лорд один курсирует по одному маршруту (от спальни до кабинета) и просто так с пути не сбивается. А кроме того Тайшха старательно избегал Рицхе.

«Шустрая зараза, везде пролезет, все узнает…» – досадливо подумал Тайшха. Он испытывал к секретарю двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, Рицхе подчищал за ним все косяки (в меру скромных сил, конечно), но с другой – с удовольствием служил Лорду. Именно за это каверзное «но» Тайшха его и невзлюбил. Впрочем, недостойные чувства Шаант старался скрывать, чтобы не скатиться к пошлому мелочному вредительству. Неспособность справиться с гневом внушала Тайшха презрение к самому себе.

Он срезал путь через портальный зал. Там царило небольшое оживление. В этом не было ничего удивительного: Шаанты были одними из тех счастливчиков, что имели при себе активный портал. Они могли связываться почти со всеми арками и площадками перемещений, что построили серпентеры, и с удовольствием этим пользовались. Кланам победнее приходилось довольствоваться устройствами с одним-двумя пунктами назначения...

Обычно портал начинал работу с раннего утра, и гости сновали туда-сюда до глубокой ночи. Но сегодня было что-то на самом деле... экстраординарное. Тайшха протер глаза и даже притормозил – нет, не снится. Перед лениво мерцающей аркой кишмя-кишело чужаками, будто собирался весенний змеиный клубок! Но удивляло другое: чужаки были черными!

«Нет, не черные. – Тайшха осторожно приблизился, начиная кое-что понимать. Гости... пожалуй, гости, да... старательно делали вид, что никого не видят, действуя деловито и быстро. Однако Тайшха чуть не поверил, что вокруг него находится невидимый ему магический пузырь – настолько аккуратно обтекали его пришлые серпентеры. – Они фиолетовые, просто цвет насыщенный, и портальная арка светит холодным. Что за клан, никак не вспомню... Младшая ветвь? Возможно».

Действительно, старшие ветви знали наизусть все: некроманты, лесные и хранители. Сложно не запомнить.

Тут портал вспыхнул еще раз и выплюнул очередного темного чужака, одетого в ожерелье из клыков. На плечах он тащил длинный плоский ящик. Тайшха прикинул, что это могло быть. Инструменты?

Серпентер опасно балансировал грузом, но успешно перетянул хвост на территорию Шаантов и быстро огляделся. Заметил Тайшха, как раз аккуратно подбирающегося к стоящему с кислой миной у панели управления магу-оператору – он единственный выделялся ярким пятном в кишащей тьме вокруг.

– Эй, почтенный, помоги мне, – новоприбывший наклонился, ящик опасно пополз вбок, и Тайшха едва успел подставить руки, – пожалуйста. Спасибо. Не сочти за грубость, нужно отнести в уголок.

Глаза мага-Шаанта приобрели неестественные размеры. Он открыл было рот, но передумал и нахмурился, сурово поджав губы и демонстративно отвернувшись к панели. Всей фигурой он демонстрировал: «Я не лезу в ваше дело, детеныш Лорда, но осужда-аю…»

Серпентеры перетащили поклажу к стене, уложив ее на три таких же загадочных и, увы, жутко тяжелых ящика. Тайшха выпрямился, отряхивая руки. Теперь верхний край стопки достигал пояса.

– Не переживайте, сейчас последняя партия, и заказчик закроет проход. – Фиолетовый наблюдал за роящимися сородичами. Некоторые уже ускользнули обратно, на свою территорию, но часть осталась, выжидательно поглядывая на Тайшха... нет, на его собеседника.

– Почему... – начал было Шаант.

– У вас на лице все написано, – фыркнув, перебил его шасс, – как книжку читай – не перечитай. Вы ведь из местной верхушки, правда? – У него были очень холодные и неприятные глаза. Тайшха не стал отвечать, вместо этого спросил:

– Кто вы? – имея в виду клан чужаков. Незнакомец правильно понял вопрос:

– Гробовщик.

Тайшха вздрогнул. Младший клан ветви некромантов. Действительно. У ветви хранителей – к которой принадлежал и клан Шаант – нет темных серпентеров, а ни один лесной не внушает такой... жути.

Наконец, из портала появился тот, кого Тайшха подспудно ждал с самого начала. Его собственный супруг.

«Как мило». – Некромант тащил последний ящик, в подражание гробовщикам положив его поперек плеча и придерживая рукой. Небрежно заколотые пряди растрепались, но Айрис выглядел соблазнительно даже в неряшливом виде. «Вот настоящее колдовство. Я так не умею», – немного позавидовал Шаант.

Их взгляды встретились, Сишш чуть прищурился. Его губы дрогнули, готовые сложиться в улыбку, но тут он рассмотрел шасса рядом с Тайшха – и будто надел маску, до того недвижимыми, омертвевшими стали черты белого лица.

– Упс, мне пора... – Фиолетовый приготовился удалиться, но Тайшха схватил его за руку, выдавив кривую улыбку:

– Незачем, мой супруг явно желает с вами пообщаться.

– А вы сволочь, – чужак тоже сделал равнодушное лицо и прислонился бедрами к стопке ящиков. Я, мол, никуда и не собирался, – прямо как Сишши, и не скажешь, что Предсказатель.

– Не оскорбляй моего супруга. – Айрис приблизился неслышно и едва-едва не врезал длинным ящиком фиолетовому по лицу. Тот с руганью отшатнулся, и Сишш аккуратно сгрузил ношу. Тайшха поразился про себя: неужели он и вправду, без игр с магией способен так вот играючи держать подобную тяжесть на вытянутых руках? И ведь даже губы не дрогнули!

– Приветствую, Тайшха-сан, – невыразительный тон, бегающие глаза.

– Ой, так это он? – Гробовщик оскалился, показав заостренные зубы. «У Айриса совсем не такие», – отметил про себя Шаант. Мысленно он сравнивал внешность серпентеров: оба были из ветки некромантов, но из общего имели лишь субтильную конституцию. – Тебе повезло.

«К кому обратился?»

– Я думаю, мне тоже, – кажется, реплика была неудачной. Айрис издал странный звук, похожий на «хщ-хр-р», только еще неразборчивее, а гробовщик закашлялся.

– Тайшха-сан, познакомьтесь, это Кариандр тер Саэгрос. Кари, это Ма Тайшха тер Шаант, мой супруг. – Айрис сложил ладони домиком и поклонился одновременно всем и никому: глядя в пол куда-то между Тайшха и чужаком.

Шаант повторил поклон, сделав его чуть ниже, чем требовалось. Хвост он постарался сложить в нейтральную позицию.

– Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться с супругом Стальной розы. – Поклон гробовщика отличался и глубиной, и почтительностью. Кажется, едва он понял, что Тайшха связан с некромантом брачным договором, золотой серпентер поднялся в его глазах на три уровня выше. Но фиолетовый тоже не стал привлекать хвост для выражения почтения.

– Это я – Стальная роза, – уточнил Айрис для Тайшха. – Меня так прозвали... в, скажем так, ранней юности.

– У вас интересное имя, терши... Кари-андр, – кажется, все ждали, что Шаант завяжет разговор. Он вообще не понимал, что, собственно, происходит: серпентеры переводили взгляд друг с друга на Тайшха и обратно, нацепив на лица выражения тухлых рыбин, будто вели мысленный диалог.

– А! Родители познакомились в свое время с одним товарищем из лесной ветви. Он им продавал травки, пока мой родитель носил меня вот здесь, – Кариандр с улыбкой коснулся живота двумя руками, – специально, чтобы я получился хорошим.

Айрис фыркнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

– И им понравилось название одной травы, – гробовщик не выдержал и засмеялся, – только они не спросили, как оно пишется!

Тайшха вежливо улыбнулся.

– Кари – мой постоянный поставщик. – Айрис неожиданно прижался к нему хвостом, ласково боднув бедром. – У него самые лучшие материалы.

– О да, милый Айрис, один твой заказ делает мне недельную выручку! – снова засмеялся Кари, на сей раз совсем уж громко и непристойно: широко раскрывая рот и скалясь до десен.

Он отвернулся и отрывисто приказал скучковавшимся у портала серпентерам на незнакомом языке. Те шустро расхватали ящики, просочившись мимо Тайшха и Айриса (а тот и вцепился, точно клещ!), и поволокли ношу дальше по коридорам.

– Отпустишь моих?

– Да. Прослежу, чтоб остались в целости и сохранности, – пообещал Айрис и вдруг приобнял Тайшха за талию. Однослойная юката была прохладной и тонкой, сквозь нее здорово чувствовалось твердое бедро и то, что больше на Сишше ничего не было надето.

– Тогда я погнал. – Гробовщик снова согнул спину, и Тайшха хотел было повторить прощание, но Айрис почему-то удержал. Фиолетовый уполз, не оглядываясь – деловитый и непонятный.

Гостевой зал опустел. Маг сердито двигал руками над панелью управления, косясь на Ташха, отчего-то назначив его ответственным за происходящий беспорядок.

– Он не испугал тебя? – в голосе Айриса снова не было слышно ни единой эмоции. Это здорово разозлило, и Тайшха выдернул руку.

– Нет. – Запястье с брачной татуировкой закололо. Тайшха потер узор, рассеянно разглядывая его. После церемонии рисунок немного потемнел и, кажется, продолжал набирать цвет. Тайшха не казалось это хорошим признаком. – Покажи свой брачный знак.

– Это все, что вас интересует? – Ироничный тон подкрепился приподнятой бровью – и вызвал такое раздражение, что захотелось умыться холодной водой. И супруга заодно освежить! Тайшха больно укусил язык, только сейчас обратив внимание, что поза некроманта стала гораздо свободнее и мягче после ухода фиолетовых змеев.

Похоже, ядовитое жало Айрис держал специально для него.

– Покажи.

Сишш медленно, играя на нервах, подтянул рукав юкаты повыше, аккуратно расправляя ткань, и вытянул запястье вперед. Тайшха схватил его и вывернул белую ладонь тыльной стороной вверх. Айрис охнул.

«Так и думал. Он серый, вообще почти не видно. Еще бы понимать, что это значит...» – подумал Тайшха. Вслух он спросил:

– Почему наши рисунки отличаются? У тебя и узор другой, и вообще...

– Я не знаю. – Айрис аккуратно забрал руку.

– Врешь, – прозвучало совсем по-детски.

– Я правда не знаю, – покачал головой Айрис. – Сишши не так уж давно ввели брачные контракты. Решение было... не совсем обдуманным, на мой взгляд. Мы не люди! – Он сдвинул брови. – Подражательство никому не идет на пользу. Я напишу Лорду, он может спросить расшифровку у служителей...

– Тебе нельзя писать своему Лорду, – перебил Тайшха. Впрочем, самая очевидная трактовка глубины цвета лежала на поверхности… но Тайшха и в этот раз предпочел не думать.

– Вам не понравился Кари? – Айрис поменял тему так резко, что Тайшха даже не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают.

– К чему это? – Приподнял брови.

– Ни к чему серьезному. Видите ли… Сообщество магов – весьма агрессивная среда. Крайне важно держаться друг за друга… Мы с Кариандром хорошо знакомы и тесно сотрудничаем. Мне было бы… спокойнее, если бы вы ладили с моими коллегами. – Айрис сделал паузу и нехотя добавил: – Хотя я не буду настаивать.

– Фиолетовый мне не понравился, – честно признался Тайшха. Айрис кивнул.

– Ожидаемо, – заметил он. – Кари мало кому нравится. Он слишком развязный, даже на мой непритязательный вкус… Ваша внезапная встреча – моя оплошность. Простите. Стоило помнить, что большая часть существ, окружающих меня на работе, не подходит для общения с семейством. Особенно если в семействе нет... ну... таких, как я. – Он улыбнулся, но как-то натянуто, отведя глаза.

– Ты тоже стал парией в своей среде после этого брака? – усмехнулся Тайшха. У них все откровенные разговоры будут происходить вот так: неожиданно, не в том месте и не в то время?

– Не совсем, – Айрис пожал плечами. – Многие из некромантов берут в супруги... м-м... неодаренных. Это не плохо.

«Неодаренных! – восхитился про себя Тайшха. – Готов пари заключить: между собой маги не церемонятся насчет нас, скромных обыкновенных серпентеров!»

– Я рад. – Чуть насмешливо протянул Тайшха. Откровенно говоря, Шаант на секунду захотел, чтобы Айриса тоже упрекали за брак. Несправедливо, что тыркают только его! Но эта мимолетная ядовитая мысль настолько испугала серпентера, что он выпалил первое, что пришло на ум, чтобы отвлечься:

– Ты завтракал?

– Еще нет. – Айрис беспокоился. Нервно свивал хвост, исподтишка заглядывал Тайшха в лицо. Жесты выдавали его: он хотел как можно быстрее вернуть все на круги своя и снова нравиться супругу так, чтобы Шаант и думать ни о чем не смел, кроме спаривания. Что скрывать: это отношение льстило Тайшха куда больше, чем невнятные откровения в купальне.

– Раздели со мной трапезу. – В ответ Айрис по-птичьи склонил голову, скрестив руки на груди, и добавил в голос немного заискивания:

– Только давайте подождем, пока не вернутся гробовщики. Я должен провести их обратно.

Проводив неожиданных гостей, они направились в столовую и устроились на мягком коврике в уголке. Тайшха проявил галантность хозяина и позаботился о пище для них обоих, оставив некроманта на полу (благо, тому не пришлось ждать слишком долго: пока проснулось совсем немного серпентеров очереди к поварам не было).

– Айрис-сан. – Если хочешь выудить ответы – сделай приятно собеседнику. Некромант быстро ел, прячась за проворными движениями палочек, и не поднимал глаз дальше соусника. – Я хотел вас кое о чем спросить…

Айрис ответил не сразу. Сперва он не торопясь отставил миску, потом глотнул тахи и, наконец, поднял взгляд и посмотрел Тайшха в лицо.

– Я готов. Спрашивайте.

– Только это имеет смысл, если вы будете отвечать. – Это тахешессово «вы» жутко мешалось на языке. Тайшха молился про себя не сбиться и не перескочить на интимную форму обращения – слишком уж привык «тыкать» супругу. – Без всяких твоих… Отвлекающих маневров и недомолвок.

– Я сказал «спрашивайте», а не «язвите», – Айрис насмешливо улыбнулся, тут же посерьезнев и будто даже напрягшись. Очевидно, он приготовился к неприятному разговору. Он снова опустил взгляд, спрятав зелень глаз за пушистыми ресницами.

– Не злитесь, – Тайшха подвинул ему свою миску риса, но Сишш не принял подношение. – Поставьте заглушку, думаю, пригодится.

– Дельная мысль, – одобрил некромант. Он хитро согнул пальцы, встряхнул рукой, сбрасывая комок энергии с кисти, двумя экономными движениями закрутив прозрачную чуть светящуюся зеленым кляксу в водоворот и отшвырнул прочь. Клякса растянулась будто сама собой, истончаясь, следуя движениям изящной руки. Та погладила и сжалась ковшиком, а потом выстрелила пальцами, как щупальцами, и то же самое сделала магия, накрыв Тайшха с Айрисом невидимым уже куполом.

– Магия не в пальцах, – Сишш, видно, заметил жадный взгляд Тайшха, – а в голове. Но жесты помогают.

– Так вот для чего нужны заклинания! – пошутил шасс, но Айрис даже не улыбнулся.

– Именно для этого. – И вот хрен поймешь, шутит или нет. – Даже опытные маги, бывает, не до конца понимают смысл всякого колдовского действа.

– Кхм, – Тайшха смутился. – Ладно, оставим тему до следующего раза. Расскажешь, что произошло в портальном зале? Что было нужно фиолетовым… гробовщикам?

– Кари, как я упоминал, мой постоянный поставщик ингредиентов. – Айрис все-таки решил доесть и принялся аккуратно примериваться к порции Тайшха. Тот раздраженно прищелкнул кончиком хвоста: «Ну я же и так отдал, чего ты жмешься?» – Он привез мне материал для работы и кроме этого (по моей просьбе) захватил кое-какие вещи из Сишш. Оборудование в основном. Вам не о чем беспокоиться – запрещенные вещества и артефакты я перенесу сам, попозже.

– Запрещенные? – Айрис пожал плечами с выражением «А что здесь такого?» Тайшха решил не развивать тему. Вместо этого он спросил:

– А Лорд Шаант об этом знает?

– Полагаю, уже да. Уж во всяком случае, не позже полудня. – Айрис говорил так легко и беззаботно, Тайшха даже злость взяла:

– А, то есть ты все-таки осознаешь последствия своих действий! Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так настойчив в отношении скрытности?

– То есть причина вашего смущения при ласках на публике только в том, что об этом доносят Лорду? – с живым любопытством поинтересовался некромант.

– Да не об этом речь! – вспылил Тайшха, прижав к пылающей щеке тыльную часть кисти. – Я сто раз уже повторил: ты навлечешь на себя беду!

– Спасибо.

– Что?

– Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, – торжественным голосом произнес Сишш. Он сложил руки на груди в молитвенном жесте. – Наведаюсь в храм, попрошу богов за вас. Вы такой добрый, Тайшха-сан.

– Издеваешься, – спустя пару секунд недоверчиво буркнул Шаант, искоса оглядывая столовую. Пока они болтали, собралось довольно много шассов – и все глазели на них.

– Вовсе нет, – уверил его супруг. – Я весьма признателен вам, но все-таки напомню, что не нуждаюсь в опеке. В конце концов, если бы меня требовалось защищать от… чего бы то ни было, я бы умер еще лет сто назад – нет, даже больше! Будьте покойны, Тайшха-сан, я не доставлю вам проблем нарочно.

Серпентер пожевал губу, но неохотно кивнул.

– Хорошо, я понял, что пересек границу. Не хотел показаться назойливым.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы волновались, – вкрадчивым, нежным голосом проворковал Сишш. – Оно того не стоит, поверьте. Я знаю, куда приехал.

– Это прекрасно, – Тайшха сморщил нос. Айрис утешающе коснулся его предплечья, символически погладив двумя пальцами. – У меня были еще вопросы, но им предстоит подождать. К нам направляется Рицхе.

– Я не успею ответить?

– Это… я хотел…– Шаант не мог оторвать взгляд от секретаря-няньки: взвинченный, тот двигал хвостом с такой широкой амплитудой, что привлекал к себе больше внимания, чем их парочка в углу. – В общем, мне понадобились энциклопедические сведения! – в последний момент собравшись с мыслями, выпалил Тайшха. И как раз в этот момент Рицхе одним движением наглой руки порвал невесомую пленочку заклинания и гневно воскликнул:

– Тайшха-сан! Вообще-то я вас ищу!

Айрис выразительно посмотрел сначала на Тайшха, потом оглядел Рицхе: с таким выражением лица, будто тот был надоедливым прислужкой.

– Благодарю за компанию. – Придал лицу форму вежливой улыбки. – Вынужден удалиться.

– Нашел же на свою голову! – не скрывая злобы, прошипел Шаант, просверлив опешившего от такого приема подручного. Тайшха взглянул вслед некроманту – показалось, или спина того и впрямь мелко тряслась?.. – Что произошло, нашествие демонов?!

– Ах нет, всего лишь срочный вызов от Лорда! – с ядом в голосе прощебетал Рицхе. Тайшха закатил глаза: ну да, ну да, знаем мы такие срочные вызовы. У Лорда все и всегда горит: будь то война или реорганизация библиотеки! – Безотлагательно!

Нельзя было не съязвить:

– Как всегда, Рицхе-сан, как всегда… Работа – она не дремлет!

 

*******

 

– Мой Лорд? – Поклон, глаз не поднимать. Злость – придержать. Незачем показывать эмоции.

– Да, Тайшха. – Родитель что-то читал, покачивая в пальцах крошечную, на один глоток пиалку с травяным настоем. Он был один, и многие посчитали бы это за большую честь: приватная аудиенция... – Я ненадолго отвлеку тебя… от служения клану… Ты всегда встаешь так рано – похвальное рвение…

Внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц. Тайшха пытался угадать, к чему клонит родитель, но в голову не лезло ничего, кроме мыслей о супруге. Лорд молчал, будто ждал ответа, и Шаант осторожно ответил:

– Лестно, что вы оцениваете мои усилия столь высоко. – Легко не вестись на провокации, когда ты ни в чем не виноват. Или, по крайней мере, так полагаешь.

Лорд издал тихий смешок.

– Хорошо, хорошо… – Кажется, он извлек из ответа Тайшха больше смысла, чем там содержалось. – Поступай так, как считаешь нужным… но это касается только работы. Впрочем, я позвал тебя не за этим, не тревожься раньше срока.

«Какого срока?!» – Видно, непонимающие глаза Тайшха говорили сами за себя, потому что Лорд не стал больше тянуть время:

– Ты, похоже, забыл о приближении осени. Через день, послезавтра, будет торжество. Вам с Сишшем обязательно нужно там показаться.

– Действительно… – «Вот же некстати!» На лицо против воли выползла гримаса, как Тайшха ни старался ее удержать. – Представить супруга, да?

– Конечно, Тайшха! – Лорд даже приподнялся на хвосте, сделав возмущенное лицо: – Мы с Лордом Сишш сознательно выбрали дату вашего бракосочетания так, чтобы не затягивать еще и с представлением!

«И сэкономить, устроив не два праздника, а один», – проницательно подумал Тайшха.

– И не кривись! – погрозил пальцем Лорд, успокаиваясь. – Нельзя недооценивать важность присутствия Сишша. На торжестве будут представители других ветвей… Некромантов кроме твоего не будет, не волнуйся. Надо показать, что мы ничем не уступаем ведущим кланам, несмотря на то, что младшие в своей ветви.

– А кто… какие кланы будут на праздновании?

– Всего два представителя: старшие от лесной и нашей ветви. – Лорд раздумчиво поводил пальцем в воздухе, рисуя невидимые каракули. – Однако можно смело заявлять, что все три ветви соберутся встретить осень. Именно в нашем клане… Это очень важный день, Тайшха.

– А если Сишш… опозорит нас? – Шаант ссутулился еще больше, исподлобья косясь на родителя.

– Если будет строить из себя красивую и манерную куклу, чем и занимается все время, то ничего непоправимого не произойдет. – Лорд хмыкнул, потом засмеялся. – А ты проследишь, чтобы он держал рот на замке. Купи Сишшу веер, пусть томно обмахивается и улыбается.

– Во что нам одеться? – Это был важный вопрос, все-таки супружеская пара должна смотреться гармонично.

– Будет забавно, конечно, если ты наденешь что-нибудь светлое... – Лорд задумался. – Да, так и сделаем. Надень не слишком пышную хомонги, что-нибудь белое. Вы будете хорошо смотреться вдвоем.

– Наша задача – привлекать внимание?

– Именно так, дитя мое. – Лорд вновь наполнил чайную пиалу из глиняного чайничка. – На этом все. Некроманту я передам новость отдельно, отправляйся по делам. Я знаю, как это случается: собираешься сказать два слова и залипаешь на весь день!

– Как скажете, Лорд. – Тайшха снова поклонился. Самая неприятная часть любого торжества – привлекать внимание! Тахешесс! Иногда Шаант жалел, что родился в семье Лорда. Будь он обычным серпентером, его заботами были бы лишь прокорм потомков и цветовая гамма веера и хомонги на осенний праздник, а не политические дрязги!

 

*******

 

Больше Айрису и Тайшха столкнуться за этот день не пришлось. Когда Шаант вернулся в столовую (срезал через тот зал), то не застал зеленого, и не видел его весь день. А вечером собрался ложиться (все оттягивал время сна – надеялся, что заползет на ложе вместе с супругом) и получил записку: «Не ждите меня сегодня. Прошу прощения, работа требует неотлучного присутствия». Бумага просто появилась на столе и сгорела, когда Тайшха выпустил ее из пальцев.

Честно признаться, Шаант разозлился. Да что там, он был в бешенстве! Расколотил попавшийся под руку стакан (порезался, пока убирал осколки), забрался в постель, с бессильной злобой зализывая ранку. Хорошо, что его вспышки никто не видел. Позора не оберешься.

«Нет, разумеется, у Айриса дела. Наружу он не сбежит… наверное. Ах, боги, сколько ему надо? Достаточно ли некромантам, ну… раз в месяц, или в два месяца, или… не дай Шаирэссар, Сишш будет шастать по лесам каждую неделю. Или день! – Тайшха придирчиво осмотрел закрывшуюся царапину. Стекла в ране не оказалось, что к лучшему: быстрее зарастет. – Да и те ящики наверняка нужно разобрать; интересно, что там? Надеюсь, страшилки, в которых некроманты рубят трупы топором и злобно хохочут при этом, окажутся только страшилками. В конце концов, Айрису больше подошел бы скальпель – он очень аккуратный».

Последняя мысль привела Тайшха в ужас. Он уже… как бы… «привыкает» к расчлененке? Нет, это страшные мысли… Такое словоблудие до добра не доведет… Лучше всего просто спросить – и про трупы, и про работу. А если Айрис передумает быть честным, то можно напомнить о его обещании. Насколько Тайшха мог судить, все маги весьма трепетно относились к долгам.

«Принять снотворное, – Тайшха закрыл глаза буквально на минутку, – обязательно принять снотворное...»

А открыл их уже утром.


	9. Глава 8

– Приветствую! Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

– Нет, я сам выберу, – заученно слетело с языка. Впрочем, торговец уже разглядел цвет хвоста Айриса и желтая мордочка комично вытянулась в неприязненном удивлении. Сишш хихикнул себе под нос, отвернувшись и скользнув к открытым секциям, составленным в хитроумный лабиринт, осматривая их особым, беглым, но цепким взглядом – выучился у людей, когда устал отбиваться от торгашей с огромных рынков под открытым небом.

На разделенных перегородками полках теснились бутылочки с педантично наклеенными этикетками (этот вид лишний раз напомнил Айрису о его привычке культивировать в собственных запасах творческий бардак, когда ароматическая соль почему-то менялась вместилищами с обычной, а яд мирно таился в банке из-под толченых костей), дышали пылью коробки с мелом (только тронь – тут же измажешься), скромно ютилась туго накрученная на бобины ткань и бумага для рунических комбинаций (просто невозможно распрямить – тут же сворачивается).

Будь Айрис дома, он уже полез бы все трогать и щупать, но в лавке золотых слишком бросался в глаза собственный цвет. Спину жгло назойливым вниманием, позвоночник будто превратился в деревяшку. Когда Айрис положил в карман мантии приглянувшуюся бутылочку, торговец чуть дернулся, на миг приподнявшись на хвосте, но тут же вернулся в прежнюю форму тугого узла.

«Нежный какой. Вижу, вижу, даже кулаки стиснул, напружинился весь… Даже хочется украсть от такого приема. Не так уж это сложно, чтобы обманывать ожидания такого… провидца. – Айрис переборол желание плюнуть и сгинуть прочь. Желательно прочь из мира живых. – Интересно, если бы со мной явился Тайшха-сан, все происходило бы так же? В следующий раз намекну, что хочу на рынок, а не блестяшки!»

Воспоминание о подарке, тяжело оттягивающем нижние шипы ушных гребней, как и отращенные волосы, проколотых исключительно в косметических целях, омрачило настроение серпентера (и так уже изрядно подпорченное).

«Все-таки я зря остался вчера в лаборатории. Два дня не спать и носа в супружеские покои не казать – это, надо признать, слишком! За Тайшха-саном глаз да глаз нужен; предоставленный сам себе, он точно что-нибудь выкинет. Хотел бы я посмотреть на него до нашей встречи... Он же не всегда такой ушибленный? Пристает со странными вопросами… Кружит вокруг да около… – Айрис фыркнул и раздраженно откинул прядь волос, так и норовившую выбиться из кропотливо уложенной челки и перечеркнуть лицо. – Столько пиетета, можно подумать, собирается спросить, с кем я спал и кого убил».

В карманы – по одной в каждый, чтобы одежду не перекосило – отправилась пара увесистых связок свечей. Кари, конечно, привез расходники, но их всегда не хватает. Заинтересованных наблюдателей тем временем прибавилось. Для проверки Айрис продефилировал к прилавку у входа и, пока медленно раскладывал выбранный товар, стрельнул глазами вправо-влево.

– Заверните. Это не все, – коротко бросил Шаанту и снова спрятался между стеллажей, на этот раз нарочно забравшись в самую глубь и затаившись за рядом коробок с чем-то вонючим внутри. Маленький шпион не сразу решился приблизиться, но вскоре пугливо заглянул в проем между двумя стеллажами. Сишша он не заметил, поскольку тот стоял справа, а осмотр новых территорий золотой начал слева. Опрометчиво с его стороны!

– Ку-ку, – цепко ухватив ситша за локоть, хмыкнул некромант. Золотистый вскрикнул, рванувшись назад, но Айрис был сильнее. Легонько шлепнув начавшего что-то лепетать шасса по губам, Сишш ловко утянул его в облюбованный закуток и проворковал: – Не шуми. Что тебе нужно, детка?

Пока Шаант не успокоился и не начал соображать, некромант успел разглядеть добычу. Почти детеныш, не больше полусотни лет. Золотистый, с подпалинами на локтях и хвосте – расцветка казалась знакомой. Должно быть, типичная для Шаантов, вот и примелькалась. Светло-красные, скорее даже цвета яшмы волосы, короткой жесткой щеткой торчащие из головы, напомнили о Тайшха. Айрис против воли приподнял уголки губ.

Но куда удивительнее для Сишша оказалось отсутствие оружия. Ничего! Вообще ничего! В его годы Айрис носил при себе маленький арсенал, отбиваясь от сотоварищей и строя им козни в ответ. Такие стычки приносили удовольствие обоим сторонам, а потому не прекращались до самого выпуска и служили неиссякаемым источником ностальгических шуточек.

– А... а вы кто? – в свою очередь обсмотрев Сишша, ляпнул ситш. Айрис чуть не заржал, но вспомнил, что нужно держать марку, и сумел превратить хрюканье в ироничный смешок. Отупел от страха, что ли?

– Как бы помягче сказать... – Некромант не скрывал веселья. – В твоем положении не задают вопросов. Это такая негласная договоренность, знаешь ли...

– Я покупатель! Отпустите, а то закричу! – Ситш, наконец, сориентировался и выдернул руку. На желтой мордашке (Айрис так и не научился различать Шаантов по лицам, разве что запомнил супруга со товарищи) читалась боязнь. Впрочем, никто его уже не держал: Айрис даже отодвинулся, чтобы не загораживать выход.

– Тогда рекомендую это. – Некромант растянул губы в усмешке и сунул опешившему детенышу в руки пачку огненных конфеток с ближайшей полки. Он сам такие любил: после целой ночи изнуряющей работы подстегнуть уставший мозг и побаловать себя чужой энергией. – В самый раз для тебя.

Кожа ситша раскалилась, и сквозь нее стало видно контуры течений энергии в теле: внутреннее пламя бушевало в ответ на эмоции. Айрис отметил про себя активность магии и ее мощность.

Детеныш сдавленно выругался и оттолкнул его, ринувшись прочь. Послышался хлопок деревянной рамки при входе, затянутой изящно расписанной тонкой тканью. «Маленький шпион» удалился и, похоже, не вернется больше никогда. Некромант наконец-то дал себе волю: расхохотался так, что выступили слезы. Подобрал упавшие конфеты и выполз к прилавку у входа, все еще сдавленно хихикая и опасливо промакивая уголки глаз краешком рукава – вдруг смажет подводку?

– Все в порядке? – настороженно поинтересовался хозяин лавки. Теперь от него фонило другими эмоциями: будто встретил неприятного начальника соседнего отдела. Не страшно, но неприятно. Айрис кивнул и шлепнул пачку на прилавок.

– Это тоже беру. Заверните все, я оплачу.

Зажав покупки под мышкой, Айрис выполз из лавки и прижмурился, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за снующими серпентерами вокруг. На торжище не такой уж редкостью были шассы других мастей, но – ни одного из ветви Некромантов. Айрис самому себе казался куском угля посреди блестящих гладких статуэток из цветных металлов. Некромант нахмурился. Застарелая обида приподняла голову, но тут же получила по шее от гордости. Да, он другой. Но не одинокий.

«Что за глупость: устроить рынок посреди клана, почти в центре! – Стремясь отвлечься, Айрис принялся размышлять о недостатках клана Шаант. Он неторопливо двигался вместе со змеиным потоком, подстраиваясь под изгибы хвостов, разглядывая все вокруг. В конце концов, не только он смотрелся диковинкой для предсказателей – они также удивляли Сишша. – У нас, например, торговые зоны вынесены подальше от детенышей и поближе к воинским покоям».

Рынок кипел. Серпентеры сплетничали, глазели на товар, сновали туда-сюда и шипели друг на друга, торговались и миловались около маленьких возвышений для публичных музыкантов и актеров. Находясь в потоке жизни, наблюдая за суетящимися живыми шассами, Айрис больше не чувствовал обиды безмолвного оскорбления, преследующей его с момента заключения брачного договора. «Они враги» сменилось на «они не свои».

Краем уха некромант уловил звуки подозрительной возни, доносящиеся из полутемного прохода между двумя лавками, отчетливо прозвучало название его клана, сказанное злым, свистящим шепотом. Айрис брезгливо вздернул верхнюю губу: неужели тревога ложная, и на самом деле в этом маленьком тупичке идет жаркое обсуждение пороков «зеленохвостых»?

Однако нет, подозрение оказалось верным. «Бедное дитя, и от меня получил, и от своих, – с жалостью подумал Сишш, – мало я по гордости когтями грязными нашкрябал… это метафора, конечно, когти у меня совершенно чистые! Да и молодчик сам был виноват, глупо попался. А трое на одного – нечестно, вот что должен заметить».

Напавшие, впрочем, не были глупцами: теперь, когда все внимание некроманта было устремлено на темный тупичок, он чувствовал действие амулета, приглушающего речь и укрывающего от внимания. «Глушилка», простая, как жест «иди отсюда», и такая же надежная: сколько Айрис не силился, он не мог различить разговора, лишь обрывки слов. А скрыть что-то от внимания некроманта отнюдь не легко...

«Полагаю, я заметил происходящее только из-за природной подозрительности». – Айрис поджал губы. Своя недоработочка. Так можно и смерть пропустить.

Впрочем, у амулетов подобного толка был некоторый… обратный эффект. Не волшебный, нет, магия до таких высот еще не добралась... Новички с такими побрякушками в заначке почему-то уверены, что волшебство осечек не дает, и редко отвлекаются от щепетильных дел, ради которых и озаботились приватностью. Так что пока некроманта не замечали, да он и не торопился вмешиваться: вдруг Обыкновенный Покупатель сам планирует навалять обидчикам? Зачем мешать юности самоутверждаться?

Дела, однако, двигались по нехорошему сценарию. Айрис прикинул расстановку сил: трое ситшей, где-то под пятьдесят, оружия нет, но может быть, магии… нет. Амулеты есть, но безобидные: такие же «глушилки» в кармане главного обидчика. Как бы выкрутиться с минимальными потерями…

Внезапно тот серпентер, что держал Обыкновенного Покупателя, тряхнул его – наверно, главарь сказал что-то особенно эмоциональное, – а покупатель зашипел в ответ с перекошенным лицом. Айрис прикрыл рот рукой, тихонько ухмыляясь: читать по губам он умел довольно неплохо.

Главарь глупо приоткрыл рот, будто ему отвесили пощечину, затем неожиданно оскалился, судорожным рывком замахнулся, и…

Айрис безотчетно дернулся вперед, но не успел: подопечный Шаант уже извивался, разевая рот, как рыбка, и пуча глаза от удушья. Некромант злобно зашипел, хищно сощурив глаза. Воспоминания полыхнули зеленью, как наяву в груди всплеснул спазм. В локтях появилось холодное и дрожащее, как студень, ощущение слабости; чувство полной беспомощности рука об руку привело панику перед неотвратимой смертью.

– Ш-што здесь проис-сходит? – Амулет взорвался от тембра голоса некроманта. Айрис тяжело дышал, моргая удивленно: отчего так ярко вспомнил собственный... опыт? Магия разрушилась, все замерли. Частые хрипы повисшего в руках нападающих Шаанта звучали громко и неправдоподобно.

– Я спросил, что вы делаете? – повысил голос Сишш, чуть толкнув огонь наружу. Внутри кипела ярость, от фантома страха не осталось и следа, и, судя по зеленым отблескам на замороженных лицах золотых, у Айриса полыхали не только глаза, но и глотка, просвечивая сквозь зубы.

– Мы… Вы… вы!.. – незнакомый детеныш смешался и неловко замолчал, со страхом глядя на него. Айрис неприятно улыбнулся, вздернув верхнюю губу и показав клыки – не ядовитые, а человечьи. Это был его любимый способ выводить гадов из себя.

– Я! Вы! – передразнил. – Прочь отсюда, и молитесь своим богам, чтобы я не пожаловался супругу. – Сишш наклонил голову и подался вперед, диковато оскалившись: – Хотя зачем?! – А как все-таки он классно выглядел бы, если бы зубы подсвечивало! Отличный вид для шабаша! – Мне как раз нужна пара трупов, добыть мяса и костей! Для работы!

Айрис хищно шевельнул пальцами, будто уже перебирал свежий фарш.

– Никто ведь не подумает на уважаемого супруга не менее уважаемого потомка Лорда, не правда ли?

«Переборщил. Слишком длинно, попроще надо». – На лицах молодняка наблюдалась смесь страха и о… охуевания, давайте будем честными.

– Вон! – рявкнул и рванулся вперед, замахнувшись так яростно, будто уже начал крошить направо-налево. Ситши пискнули и вымелись – моментально! – Так вот как с вами нужно было, а я тут городил, – задумчиво пробормотал некромант себе под нос, остывая – в прямом смысле слова. Огонь, уже щекочущий кончики пальцев, готовый извергнуться и уничтожить все, что Айрис захотел бы стереть с лица мира, разочарованно отхлынул обратно к сердцу, свившись горячей змеей.

– Поднимайся. – Некромант пихнул хвостом сжавшегося в комок детеныша. Тот все не мог оправиться от удара и дрожал, со свистом втягивая воздух содрогающимися от боли легкими. – Вставай, не дури. Я тебе ничего не сделаю.

– Сей-кх-ха-а-ас, – почти простонал ситш, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Айрис закатил глаза и вздернул его за локоть.

– Глупый. Если знаешь – а ты знаешь! – что у тебя есть враги, _какого Тахешессова хрена_ мотыляешься без оружия? А? А-а? – Айрис потряс Шаанта за плечи. Тот отворачивался в глупой попытке спрятать блестящие на срезе век слезы. Айрис зашипел и безжалостно ущипнул шасса за бок. – Я некромант или спасатель? Тебе просто повезло, дурень! Если бы вы были взрослыми, ты был бы уже мертв!

– Почему? – пикнул ситш, широко раскрыв неверящие глаза.

– Потому что взрослые змеи убивают _молча_ , – процедил сквозь зубы Айрис, – и _быстро_. А не трындят почем зря.

Сишш прикрыл глаза и посчитал до двадцати, делая глубокий вдох на каждый второй счет и выдыхая на четвертый.

– Тебя до оживленного коридора довести или до комнаты? – устало уточнил он.

– Не надо никуда! – вспылил золотой, тут же скуксившись и зыркнув исподлобья. – Что вы вообще… глупости говорите всякие!

– Послушай, дитенок, ты очень хочешь снова быть битым? – усмехнулся Айрис. Он поймал запястье Шаанта и потащил того прочь. – В голову не приходит, что тебе отомстят, едва ты окажешься один? Не только за что-ты-там-им-сделал, но еще и за то, что их уделал я!

– Не сильно-то вы напряглись, «уделывая»! – огрызнулся золотой едва слышно. Айрис хохотнул.

– Еще бы я напрягался ради такой ерунды, – отмахнулся.

– Ерунды?! Да вы вообще слышали, что он мне сказал?! – заорал мелкий, резко затормозив и снова принявшись вырываться. Впрочем, тут же присмирел, сердито оглядываясь на снующих туда-сюда серпентеров. Их разглядывали: исподтишка, украдкой, шепчась и обмениваясь кивками и подмигиваниями. – Это и ва…

– Нет. И не собираюсь, – отрезал Айрис. – Если бы я внимательно вслушивался во все, что треплют по углам, то рыдал бы в платочек круглые сутки. Ты не представляешь, ситш, как полощут мое имя. Особенно здесь, особенно сейчас. – Он запнулся и отвернул лицо, делая вид, что оглядывается в поисках пути. Вырвалось…

– Направо, – пробурчал мелкий-Шаант виноватым тоном. – Там выход к личным покоям. И что мне делать в таком случае? Если меня опять зажмут втроем? Вы, могучий некромант, явно можете посоветовать что-то дельное!

– Спасибо. А самый лучший совет: не попадайся! Просто улепетывай. – Айрис полюбовался на выражение лица золотого. Его можно было читать, как открытую книгу: «Да ты просто Тахешессов гений! Катись колбаской и сам проверь свой совет!»

– Ты, конечно, можешь подраться, – Сишш пожал плечами, – но не надо, не надо слушать нападающих! Все равно ничего полезного не скажут, поверь мне. Просто дерись или убегай, и все. И не попадайся, конечно же.

– У вас все легко! – фыркнул ситш, чуть расслабляясь. Он стал двигаться свободнее, Айрис впервые обратил внимание на его пластику: гармоничные, танцующие движения хвоста, подобные синусоиде в своей размеренности. Такого нельзя добиться нарочно – это врожденная манера. – Мне ведь получать раз за разом тумаков… и так слава психа…

– Не ерничай, нормальная слава, помогает. – Некромант говорил совершенно серьезно. – К психам лезут только такие же сумасшедшие. Не смотри на меня так. Обычно любители групповухи в самом скучном значении этого слова пугаются, если немного порезать их, так что ты можешь носить оружие. Если умеешь им пользоваться, конечно.

– Я умею! – Ситш, похоже, обиделся. – Куда мы движемся?

– Я еще думаю. Лучше расскажи мне, почему я так заинтересовал маленького Шаанта. – Айрис и впрямь напряженно размышлял: над внезапной вспышкой альтруизма. Очень хотелось признать причиной разыгравшуюся интуицию, толчок бога под локоть, но правда была замешана на чувстве стыда: Сишш просто увидел... себя. В этом детеныше. Очень молодого. Просто-таки неприлично молодого.

«Себя» было жалко.

– Вы не!.. Да вы ненормальный! Вы не заинтересовали меня нисколько! – Шаант пыхтел, снова полыхая внутренним огнем сквозь щеки и ушные гребни. – Я искал подарок…

Айрис выбрал внушающий доверие коврик уличного продавца и остановился напротив, вежливо ответив на приветствие и прихватив ситша за талию – на всякий случай.

– Подарок, значит. – Золотой, кажется, решил, что его лапают. Вид его стал совсем испуганным, он отдернул хвост и весь изогнулся, чтобы не прикасаться к Айрису ни единой чешуйкой. – Какой рукой пользуешься?

– Правой. Понимаете, у меня есть старший брат… – Ситшу явно было неловко, усугубляла ситуацию молчаливая поддержка торговца, предлагающего Айрису разные варианты.

– У меня тоже есть старший брат. И не один.

– Он… он недавно обзавелся партнером, магом, и сильным…

– О, твоему родичу повезло… – Айрис вертел мелкий ножик, с широким коротким лезвием и кожаной рукояткой. Не особо качественный, не особенно дорогой, но отмахаться – или мяса нарезать, или карандаш заточить – сойдет. – Маг в хоизяйстве очень полезен.

– Я подумал, когда увидел вас в той лавке… что можно посмотреть, что покупают другие маги… – ситш замолчал, взглянув ожидающе. Его хвост замер, изо всех сил пряча нервозность.

– Не то чтобы маги отличались от обычных змеев. – Расплатившись, некромант сунул детенышу подарок.

– Нож? Но зачем?! – чуть ли не в панике завопил Шаант. На них снова начали обращать внимание...

– Просто тебе повезло. – Честность… такая честность. – Ты попал в удачный день. Я в хорошем настроении.

«Я просто хочу, чтобы от меня перестали ждать оргий и убийств каждую минуту…»

Ситш переводил взгляд с подарка на некроманта с таким взглядом, будто Айрис подсунул ему давно сдохшую и успевшую подгнить змею. Сишш прищурился, но промолчал. К счастью, судьба сама провела его мимо трудной развилки:

– Ками! Камисс, ну почему я всегда должен тебя искать?! – Серпентер удивленно приподнял бровь. Близнецы, значит? Как интересно. Сердитый маленький серпентер на всех парах мчался к ним, кривя умное личико в гневе. Гримаска снова вызвала чувство дежавю, но Айрис поспешил ретироваться:

– Мне пора. Не попадайся.

Некогда раздумывать о постороннем. Что действительно важно, так это отношения с Тайшха. Некромант снова начал волноваться, как бы супруг не сотворил что-нибудь постыдное за время его отсутствия

 

*******

 

– А он что?

– А он такой: «Мне как раз нужно побольше мяса и костей!» Говорю тебе, если б я мог пошевелиться, закопался бы под землю, только бы подальше от этого типа! А он языком цокнул, ну так, типа: «Вы все пыль под моим хвостом», – и говорит, мол, вряд ли кто-то на него нажалуется... – Камисс приложил к груди новую хомонги и погляделся в зеркало. – Он же, мол, супруг Второго советника.

– Сволочь! – Тамисс хмыкнул полувосхищенно. – Настоящая, качественная сволочь!

– А то! – Ситши с хихиканьем переглянулись. – Ну, а потом он потащил меня подальше, ну, я рассказывал, я даже хотел смыться ненароком, но хватка у него – железная… до сих пор рука болит. И вот...

Шассы покосились на безобидный с виду нож, мирно покоящийся на столе. Тронуть дар никто пока так и не осмелился.

– Вот это, – важно поднял палец Тамисс, – меня и смущает. Сволочь не будет одаривать незнакомого ситша, значит, он тебя узнал. Значит, подлизывается. – Золотой сделал вид, будто его тошнит.

– Да мы его не видели ни разу! Только издалека, с галереи, когда они с Тайшха... обжимались в круге! – Камисс нахмурился и сложил руки на груди, отказываясь принимать слова близнеца.

– Совершали обряд знакомства, – рассеянно поправил Тамисс. – Ну и что? Это не значит, что _он_ нас не видел! Слушай, я тоже люблю Тайшха, и мне _тоже_ хочется думать, что некромант нормальный… но ведь хотя бы заочно он нас знает! Ты же помнишь, как Лорд ругался, что у Тайшха язык без костей, как он все разболтал, значит, про семью тоже...

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо... пусть подлизывался. – Камисс наконец определился с нарядом и стал водить по лицу губкой с жидкой основой для раскраски. Тамисс почувствовал, что близнец расстроился, и постарался загладить резкость:

– Ну, мы все-таки похожи на Лорда! Он мог просто догадаться... И потом, это же естественно! Если бы Лорд привел партнера, тот тоже старался бы задобрить наше семейство...

– Не сглазь! – вздрогнул Камисс. – Слышал, Первый советник весь извелся перед осенним празднеством?.. Блядь. – Он стиснул кулак так, что обтянутые кожей костяшки стали похожи на шишковатые камни. – Представлять даже не хочу, как Лорд приводит его... к себе!

– Это вряд ли, – фыркнул Тамисс, со спины прижимаясь к брату и заключая его в крепкие объятия. – Лорд и Нахосари, скажем так... не сошлись характерами. То есть предпочтениями. И никогда не сойдутся, не волнуйся.

– И то радость, – мрачно буркнул Камисс.

– Главное, чтобы Сишш не стал лезть к Лорду, – сев рядом с ним, рассудительно начал излагать Тамисс свою версию событий. Он тоже взял губку и, смотрясь в зеркало, принялся заглаживать шершавость чешуек краской. – Будет очень обидно, если Тайшха достанется концентрированная сволочь. Он такого не заслужил. А вот легкая, разбавленная совестью, окажется в самый раз.

Шутка вышла… плохой она вышла, в общем.

– Как тебе в голову такое пришло?! – вскричал Камисс изумленно, высоко поднимая брови в суеверном страхе. Выражение его лица сменилось на брезгливое: – Да он никогда такого не сделает!

– Тебе почем знать? – Тамисс даже слегка опешил. Нелогичность ошарашила его. – Да для Сишша лучше всего стать любовником Лорда – он тогда всем кланом вертеть сможет!

– Ты глупости говоришь! Сишш – не такой! Я его видел, а ты нет. – Камисс пихнул брата в бок и сел неестественно ровно, чинно сложив руки на бедрах, как будто уже находился в банкетном зале, в специальной ложе для членов правящей семьи.

– Он слишком... м-м... гордый. Ты бы видел, как он двигается! Такой шасс никогда не будет добиваться своего через постель, – убедительно произнес он, однако взгляд его был устремлен куда-то сквозь стену, будто бы ситш пытался уговорить себя самого. Камисс вздохнул и опустил веки.

Тамисс с ужасом увидел в глазах близнеца влагу. Однако упрямство родича не в шутку его разозлило, и серпентер злобно выпалил, отбросив сочувствие:

– На войне все средства хороши, взрослые это регулярно демонстрируют! Сишши славятся двуличностью. Ты знал, что подсыпать яду у них – хороший тон? Так знай! Попомни мои слова, меньше чем через месяц некромант заползет под Лорда, и лишь бы только под него!

Распаляясь все больше, Тамисс применил запрещенное оружие:

– И вообще, что ты его покрываешь?! Ты вообще какого цвета?!

– Заткнись! – Камисс врезал кулаком в шкаф. – Перестань! – Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, отвернулся и медленно, очень ровно начал говорить чуть просевшим голосом: – Я же сказал, Сишш на шлюху не похож. Если только внешне. – Тут его тон смягчился. – Он красивый…

«Да что он несет?!» – говорил неверящий взгляд на лице Тамисса.

– А может… а может, ты и _сам_ хочешь на некроманта взгромоздиться?! – почти шепотом просвистел он. – Ну, знаешь!.. От тебя… я такого не ожидал!

– Что?! Да ты рехнулся, Тами! Он меня старше раза в четыре! – взвыл Камисс, поворачиваясь и яростно скалясь. Он зажмурился, и по щекам его сбежали быстрые горячие струйки, но тут же снова вперил злобный взгляд в брата. «Я не побежден, я буду стоять на своем», – говорили эти покрасневшие, сощуренные глаза.

– Это не проблема. Вы оба цветете и пахнете от благополучия.

Тамисс отвернулся. Он всегда держал эмоции под контролем, в отличие от Камисса, но, по правде сказать, самочувствие от этого делалось еще хуже. Серпентеру стало жарко, горло сжали стальным захватом, хотелось вскочить и унестись – неважно куда. Только двигаться, не сидеть на месте, пытаясь задушить кипящую в душе злость.

«Все испорчено. Зачем я только начал что-то доказывать?» – думали близнецы, отвернувшись друг от друга. Камисс резко вскочил и отправился умываться: слезы испортили еще не нарисованное лицо. Тамисс грыз нижнюю губу, уговаривая себя, что брат вовсе не так расстроен, как видится, потому что плачет он всегда, когда перенервничает, и вовсе не оттого, что так горюет...

Камисс вернулся, в движении вытирая лицо, и перед тем, как сесть, скомкал и швырнул в Тамисса полотенце. Тот машинально его поймал и бросил обратно, но близнец ловко увернулся и плюхнулся на место.

– Ты злой сегодня. – Камисс не поднимал глаз и разглядывал ногти. – Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, ясно?

– Да ты даже его привычку перенял! – взорвался Тамисс, круто разворачиваясь и скалясь. – Да ты!..

– Так, почему шумим? – Входной полог отодвинулся и в комнату заглянул Тайшха. Он улыбался. – Полчаса осталось, вы собираетесь?

– Да, – буркнул Камисс, снова берясь за губку с основой и быстрыми, жесткими рывками растирая ее по лицу.

– Я явно что-то пропустил, – задумчиво протянул Тайшха, заползая в комнату целиком. Свив хвост спиралью, он присел между братьями и приобнял обоих за плечи. – Ну, что произошло? Весь праздник будете сидеть скукоженные? Да вам надоест через десять минут. Ну, что такое?

– Ничего. – Никто не решался встретиться с ним взглядом. Тайшха закатил глаза.

– Ага, а я – зеленохвостый. Как хотите, только хмурьтесь лицом к стенке. На публике надо улыбаться. – Старший Шаант поднялся и теперь смотрел на близнецов (точнее на их затылки) сверху вниз.

– Смотрю, ты уже репетируешь, – едко бросил в сторону Тамисс. Ахнул, потирая затылок, изумленно взглянул на безмятежного Тайшха.

– Ты... ты меня щелкнул!

– Не наглей. – Шасс погрозил ему пальцем. – Вы еще не видели моего драгоценного супруга?

– Нет!!! – вдруг рявкнул Камисс так, что Тайшха даже отшатнулся, а крик привлек еще и Рицхе. – Свали! – огрызнулся в сторону секретаря.

– Лорд просил поторопиться, – ровно произнес тот, глядя только на Тайшха. – Сишша еще нет.

– Будем через пятнадцать минут.

Братья остались втроем.

– Только не говори мне, что Айрис тебя обидел. – Тайшха погладил Камисса по спине, нежно прижимая спинной гребень. – Вы с ним никак не могли видеться, если только вдвоем, – тут он приласкал и Тамисса, – не забрались каким-то волшебным образом к нему в лабораторию.

Близнецы переглянулись тревожно. Старший брат помрачнел, говоря о супруге. «Они поругались?» – мысли у них были одинаковые.

– Нет, мы не пытались проникнуть в лабораторию некроманта, – максимально вежливо и корректно постарался ответить за обоих Тамисс. Он искоса взглянул на старшего серпентера, оценивая эффект.

– Правильно. Если вы останетесь целы и не будете ранены, я обрадуюсь, представляете? – Тайшха выдавил усмешку, насквозь фальшивую и пропитанную усталостью. – В логове некроманта может оказаться... что-то опасное. Смертельно опасное, – он выделил последнюю фразу интонацией, строго посмотрев на близнецов.

– Мы поняли, – Тамисс кашлянул, пытаясь не допустить в голос дрожи.

– Мы не будем, – Камисс выглядел совершенно несчастным.

– Договорились. – Тайшха потрепал их по плечам и поднялся с пола. – Давайте быстрее собираться. Иначе Лорд накрутит нам все, что может крутиться.

Он помог близнецам дорисовать лица и завернуться в парадные одеяния и под руки проводил в особенный коридорчик – для Лорда и его семейства, чтобы пафосно появиться сбоку от ложи правителя и прошествовать круг по всему залу. Лорд со свитой уже ждали.

– Где твой супруг? – резко бросил Лорд Тайшха. Тот растерянно огляделся, хотя в этом не было нужды: зеленый Сишш выделялся среди золотистых Шаантов, как кровь на снегу.

– Он... он разве еще не?..

– Еще не! – передразнил отпрыска Лорд. – Где его носит? Рицхе!

– Я передал приглашение! – Шасс чуть подскочил. Камисс покосился на него.

«Этому Шаанту следовало родиться каким-нибудь Сумешшем или Линем, – угрюмо подумал ситш. – Двуличное, лживое создание! И все время щурит хитрые глазки, а на лице такое мерзкое, прилипчивое любопытство написано... как вообще можно с таким лицом жить... ему самому не противно в зеркало смотреть?»

Протекло несколько напряженных минут. Камисс приклонился головой к брату и зашептал тому на ухо: «Мне не нравится происходящее!» Тамисс отмахнулся: «Никому не нравится! Молчи и жди своего ненаглядного!» Брат, все еще сердящийся, пихнул его в бок; завязался короткий спор, который оборвал хлесткий окрик Лорда.

– Нам начинать через пятнадцать минут, – едва слышно заметил Лорду Нахосари. Он стоял как-то слишком близко, почти интимно – наверно, надеялся, что правитель возьмет его под руку и выделит во время круга почета.

Камисс злобно уставился на советника, но не выдержал и перевел взгляд на Рицхе. Тот едва-едва усмехался какой-то совсем невеселой, очень противной улыбкой.

– Тайшха. – Камисс тихонько дернул брата за рукав белого одеяния. Широкий красный пояс, обернутый вокруг талии и складками сбегавший до пола, отчего-то напомнил поток крови. – Тайшха, у тебя есть амулет связи?

– Нет, откуда?

– У меня есть. – Нахосари перевел на него взгляд. – Зачем тебе, ситш?

«Да Тахешессов член тебе в рот, чтобы я у тебя что-то попросил!» – выругался мысленно серпентер. Но принудил себя улыбнуться, стараясь не выглядеть идиотом, и попросил:

– Дайте... одолжите, пожалуйста.

– Зачем? – Змей поднял бровь. Смотрел он с удивлением и тщательно отмеренной дозой превосходства, как и положено состоявшемуся, облеченному властью серпентеру пятисот лет смотреть на ситша, еще даже не пережившего первый гон.

– Я прошу вас. – Камисс закусил губу. «Ну какие слова надо сказать, чтоб выцарапать у заносчивого жлоба этот амулет?!» – В душе царапались когти отчаяния.

– Я прошу вас тоже, Нахосари-сан. – Тайшха положил руку брату на плечо. – Дайте ситшу то, что он просит, иначе он выманит это тайно. Хорошая пословица, правда?

– Вы так мудры, Тайшха-сан, – фыркнул первый советник. – Нет сомнений, ваши родичи получат достойное воспитание. Имея такой пример перед глазами...

– Достаточно, – холодно вмешался Лорд. Одно-единственное слово прозвучало так, будто каждому из присутствующих отвесили по пощечине. – Дай уже Ками, что он просит. Мне интересно, что будет дальше.

Первый советник промолчал и спрятал недовольство за ледяной улыбкой вежливости, но так аккуратно уронил в ладонь Камисса стеклянный шарик, что тот почувствовал себя червем в корыте для разведения, слепо тянущимся за ситечком с едой.

– Благодарю.

Чувствуя себя капризным придурком, Камисс отполз в сторону, поднеся амулет прямо к губам и торопливо шепча послание. Зажмурился и изо всех сил представил Сишша: вольного, с хитринкой в прищуренных глазах, сияющих внутренним неукротимым огнем. Разметавшиеся черные волосы. Тонкие руки, будто крылья птицы.

Пальцы обожгло. Камисс потер слезящиеся глаза – амулет вспыхнул слишком сильно.

Змей вернулся на место подле близнеца и чинно поблагодарил первого советника за помощь. Тамисс вопросительно приподнял брови, но Камисс отмахнулся. Или сработает, или нет.

Хорошо бы сработало.


End file.
